


Better To Burn Than To Fade Away

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Stay [9]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amita the fed, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arson, Banter, Constance is like a ball of energy, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Dancing in the Club, Daphne is the only person who can get Debbie out of first bitchyness gear, Debbie cannot cook, Debbie drinks trash coffee, Debbie is being perky just to be annoying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, Explosives, F/F, Female Friendship, Fire, Flirting, Friends are the family you choose, Heist Wives, I have so many thoughts about these two and perfume, I put a lot of thought into the clothes okay, I think she runs on taurine and sugar, Law Enforcement, Lou loves to read, Perfume, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Prison, Recreational Drug Use, Retribution, Smut, Softness, They finally get there okay, Whumptober, but it's Nine Ball, but they love her really, give and take, organised crime, possessiveness and protectiveness, sexually charged situations, showdown, very minor recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: It's time for some retribution, but taking down a guy this big is going to require a team of people. Fortunately, planning has always been Debbie Ocean's strong suit, and she has a few favours she can call in.Chapters change perspective between Debbie and Lou, POV character will be in the chapter title. They mirror each other with a little bit of an offset, so they're not complete duplicates.Prompt: 31. Showdown; 13. "Stay."





	1. Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to flightinflame for sending me the prompts, to Fahre for inspiration, and to Why for being an exceedingly patient and appropriately evil sounding board and second pair of eyes.
> 
> I took one look at the prompts and knew I had to do something with Debbie and Lou for them, but rather than doing the challenge properly with a series of short fics, I ended up planning out a whole series with a story arc and everything, combining prompts into stories. I've never done anything like this before, and I appreciate that I'm not technically doing it properly this time, but I'm excited about it. The whole series is planned, but might not all go up during October depending on how long it takes me to write. Obviously, warning, this is based on Whumptober prompts, and it's going to go pretty dark at times. I promise there will be a happy ending, because I don't do hurt without comfort, it's just that this time there's going to be a little longer to wait. I hope you'll find it worth it.
> 
> Oh, and I'll award cookies to people who figure out what the connection is between work titles as the month goes on

"What's the plan?"

"Why do you assume there's a plan?"

"I don't know, because I've met you before?" Lou shoots back with a raised eyebrow, but she's smiling because Debbie playing coy is familiar in the best way, and it always means that whatever plan she has indeed concocted is a work of genius. 

That makes Debbie laugh, and when she smiles her eyes crinkle at the edges, shining bright and warm and mischevious and Lou takes a moment just to look at her and breathe her in. After all of this there is no way she will ever take Debbie for granted again. These nuggets of normality are precious. 

"There's a plan. We're going to need a team."

Lou's intrigued, and she's trying not to give Debbie the satisfaction, but she's always been pretty susceptible to Debbie's charms.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"We'll start with Leslie. She knows we're alive, she's discreet, and she can make a start on gathering the information we need. Also she knows people. I'm sure the scene's changed in six years, and you've been being a good girl and keeping out of the loop."

"Sue might know?"

"Mmmn... Sue might know, but I'm not sure Sue knows the kind of people I'm looking for. And we'll need Daphne and Rose."

Lou raises an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not the only one who got out of the game right?"

The look Debbie gives her is /almost/ pitying.

"Oh sweetheart, Daphne's not out of the game. How do you think she got propelled to the top so quickly? She knows what she's doing, and she's still in it up to her neck. Besides, it's her new reputation that we're going to need to trade on, and if she /is/ really out of the game, well..." Debbie toys with the hem of her dress, legs folded neatly up beneath her where she's perching on the couch, "She owes me a favour. Besides, she likes you, and she has strong opinions about men who try to do to women what that bastard tried to do to us."

"What do we need Rose for?"

"We don't /need/ Rose so much as she's a package deal with Daphne, and the fact that we are going to need some fantastic clothes."

That makes Lou perk up a little bit. 

"Well, okay, that's you, me, Leslie, Daphne, and Rose. Who else have you got in mind? Or who else do we need?"

"We're going to need Tammy. Then there are two more roles to fill, but we're going to need Leslie on that one."

Lou tilts her head a little. 

"You don't think Sue or Natasha can help us with this?"

"Not with this. They've both done enough for us, Sue always keeps out of things, and hopefully we won't need a medic unless everything goes wrong again. That being said I'm hoping she'll oblige. Natasha's skillset is a little more... terminal than I'm looking for this plan to go." Debbie's features harden again and Lou's heart skips a beat, "Like I said. Death's too good for him."

Lou licks her lips, and Debbie's eyes are fixed on her mouth, on the little pink tip of that tongue tracing the lighter pink of Lou's lips, leaving moisture in its wake. Lou feels heat pool in her belly, and a flash of pride that she can still hold Debbie's attention with something so simple. It's been a damn long time, but they've been obeying doctor's orders, and Sue still hasn't given them the all clear. She's also always very explicit about things like that, and the last thing Lou wants to do is jeopardise Debbie's recovery. 

"You really meant it then?"

"I want him to suffer. I want him to pay for this for eternity. And besides, cleaning up organised crime like that? Seems to me a few people will owe us big."

"You know you're going to owe Sue something really spectacular after all of this right? Are you going to tell me the rest of the plan?"

Debbie smirks, and it's still distinctly predatory, and despite herself Lou feels a little bit lightheaded. She always has found Debbie at her sharpest incredibly arousing. 

"I know. We'll figure that out afterwards. And not yet. But soon enough, I promise."

Lou's mouth is dry again, and she's trying /really/ hard to remember to be good. 

"...You might have to find a way to distract me then..."

And Debbie /purrs/ as she strokes a slender hand down Lou's thigh. 

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a way..."

.../Fuck/ being good. 

***

Sue makes a call, and later that evening Leslie joins them for dinner. She's looking good, still artfully, unapologetically androgynous in battered shades of grey with her dreads hanging long and heavy. Lou doesn't doubt that she's probably brought along some of the finest weed to be found on the East Coast. She's not so sure about Sue's stance on it, or whether or not Debbie should be smoking, but Lou herself sure as hell wouldn't turn down a joint. She's fairly sure she deserves it after everything she's been through. 

"Good to see you two are still alive..."

Her accent is strong, with shades of the sunshine that's been strong outside, not that either Lou or Debbie have felt much of it, and Lou just feels better to have an old friend back on side with them. 

"Thanks for saving our lives."

"No problem. Always happy to help. What is it that you're plannin' now Debbie? Or is that goin' to have to wait?"

"I always feel it's the done thing to eat before moving on to matters of business..."

And Leslie grins. 

"Still coy as ever then. I know that look. I'm lookin' forward to this. But if it's business we're talkin', then it's Nine Ball. You know how it is."

"We know. I do hope I won't disappoint."

"Oh I'm sure you won't. Please tell me Natasha isn't the one who did the cookin' tonight?"

"I'm not, Sue did it. I'm trying very hard not to be offended by your implication though."

Natasha shoots back as she comes in with a jug of water and sets it on the table. 

Nine Ball just grins. 

Dinner is amazing. Sue has always been good in the kitchen, and tonight she's outdone herself. Lou's pretty sure it might be a little bit celebratory, but Sue doesn't give away things like that. As a doctor, she's always been better at gestures than words. Tonight it's chicken in a creamy tarragon sauce, with fluffy mashed potato to mop the goodness up and several kinds of vegetables. 

When they've finished, with slices of incredible apple pie and cream, Natasha is the one who clears the plates. Lou gets up to help her. Sue did the cooking, there's no way Lou's going to let her do the cleaning up too. It's over the coffee that Debbie finally starts to talk again, turning the meeting to matters of business. Part of Lou is surprised that Natasha and Sue stay, but she supposes that even if they're not involved in the plan they still have a right to know what it is. And they might have some good suggestions to make. 

Debbie is deliberate about adding the cream and sugar to her coffee, stirring it before she fixes Nine Ball with a look. Lou knows that look, and she is still a little awed by the way that every flash of the old Debbie apparently provokes such a response in her. 

"So..."

"What exactly is it that you want my help with?"

"Primarily information gathering, and identifying a few contacts."

"Well lucky for you, you got the right girl."

"I've always insisted on working with the best."

Nine Ball grins, tracing a circle in the foam on top of her coffee and licking it off the tip of her finger. (Sue has one of those fancy machines. Lou's not judging. Doctors have always run on caffeine and given Sue's clientele, she's sure it's both necessary /and/ a luxury Sue can more than afford.) 

"I mean, I can pick my clients you know? But lucky for you I like you, and this whole thing's got me intrigued. You got a name?"

"Xhevdet Lika."

Nine Ball hisses through her teeth, and Lou can see Natasha and Sue exchange a look. Apparently she was the only one who hadn't heard of him. Lou feels quite strongly that she was happier not knowing anything about him. 

"Wow, you really know how to pick 'em don't you Ocean... Okay, what do you need?"

"First we're going to need his base of operations. I know a few places to start looking, but narrowing it down is something you can help with. I've got a couple of friends in mind to scout them out when we need to know what the insides look like and what we're dealing with. Friends who can get in anywhere and get the right kind of attention."

"Just what is the right kind of attention here?"

Debbie sips her coffee, the tiniest smile on her lips. 

"The kind of attention he'll want."

Nine Ball leans back in her chair and laughs. Lou's just watching, riding the wave of Debbie's plan.

"Okay, so you got that part. Then what?"

"We're going to need you to get into his organisation. Not undercover or anything like that, but get into their records, bank, personnel... trace the whole web, everything he can be tied to, purchases, hits, laundering, weapons, drugs, anything and everything."

"That's not an easy task."

"No, it's not, but if anyone can do it without being detected, I have confidence it's you."

Nine Ball lights up and takes a long drag, blowing the smoke out in a ring that travels most of the length of the table before it dissipates. 

"I'll try not to disappoint."

But she's smiling, and Lou knows she can't resist a challenge, especially the way Debbie Ocean tends to throw a challenge down. 

"What are you goin' to do with that information when you have it?"

"We're going to hand it over to law enforcement."

"Simple as that? Seems a bit hands-off for you after everythin'."

"Well... maybe not quite as simple as that."

That little smile is back on Debbie's lips and Lou has come to know that that little smile means that someone's whole entire world is going to be disassembled piece by piece until there's nothing left. Debbie Ocean's little smile is a dangerous, dangerous thing, and more people should learn that. Except that honestly, Lou's quite glad they haven't because it's much more entertaining this way. 

"So these contacts you need. Who're you lookin' for? And who've you got? If I'm going to be in somethin' like this I want to know who I'm workin' with."

"That's fair. We're looking for an arsonist and explosives expert, and for a potential in law enforcement who might be willing to take this information. They need the authority to organise and lead a raid, but also to be willing not to ask too many questions about where this kind of information comes from."

Nine Ball nods slowly, taking her time. 

"Okay, so that's who you want. Who do you have?"

"You, obviously. Me and Lou. For our investigative purposes, I was going to ask Daphne Kluger. She owes me a favour or two, and I know this is the kind of job she enjoys. Rose comes with her as a package deal, whether or not that's a good thing I'm not sure yet, but I think Daphne can mostly keep Rose under control for this kind of thing. We'll need supplies, probably, maybe some equipment... I know a woman who can get her hands on anything."

"Okay. I'll ask around. Think I know a good firebug for you though. Want me to put her in touch?"

"Can she keep her mouth shut?"

"I'll emphasise the importance of that. Just out of curiousity, what's in this for all of us?"

"Apart from my eternal gratitude, delicious revenge, and making the world a better place? I figured a couple of the bank accounts might lose their contents somewhere between us and law enforcement."

Nine Ball chuckles, her voice huskier now.

"I take a percentage finder's fee you know."

"As long as that percentage doesn't exceed say... 12.5% then we're golden."

"Okay. Sounds fair. I'm in, and I'm sure that'll be enough to get my little firebug on board. What happens then?"

"We organise the law enforcement raid, make sure that everything they need to find is there for them to find, so there isn't any mopping up to be done afterwards, and when they've done what they need to do, we burn it all down."

"Literally?"

"Literally. I want the last thing he sees as he gets taken away in the back of a car to be my face lit up by the dancing flames of what used to be his empire."

"Daaaamn... you put a lot of thought into this."

"I had a lot of time to think. And a lot to think about."

"I'm in. You talked to Daphne yet?"

"Not yet. Nothing could go ahead without you, and besides, we already owed you a thank you."

"I enjoy this kind of challenge. You talked to your supplier yet?"

"No, not yet."

Nine Ball grins and tugs her phone out her pocket. 

"Got her number if you want to. Under bae."

"You and Tammy?"

That's taken Debbie by surprise, but Lou smiles. She can see it, and most of all she just hopes they're both happy. 

"Guess I got lucky. Speakin' of gettin' lucky, how long have you two been a thing?"

Nine Ball gestures with the joint at Sue and Natasha, and Lou stares. Has she really stopped paying attention that much?

Sue is blushing a little, but not looking away, and Natasha looks smug. Of course, that is her default expression to a certain extent. 

"We're not, as such-" Sue begins, and Natasha cuts her off smoothly. 

"It works for us."

Nine Ball nods and takes another drag. As far as she's concerned, that's all that matters.

Debbie picks up the phone and Sue gives her a look. 

"No telephone calls at the dinner table."

Debbie rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. She glances to Nine Ball, who nods her permission, and takes the phone outside. 

With Debbie gone, Lou looks at the hacker. 

"So does Tammy know we're alive too, or...?"

"You think I'm gonna keep secrets from her? She knows. But she'll probably pretend she doesn't know just to mess with Debbie a bit."

Lou nods. She can sympathise with that. 

"...What do you think of the plan?"

And Nine Ball smiles, slow and unhurried. 

"I think it sounds like Debbie Ocean's back. And I get where she's comin' from. I mean, I'd be pissed if somebody was after me. If somebody came after Tammy because of me... well. They'd never hold a credit card again, you know wha' I'm sayin'? They'd be lookin' at the inside of a cell for the rest of their life. So I think I know where she's comin' from, and I like it. Tam will too. What do you think?"

Lou has the grace to blush a little. 

"...It's the first time I'm hearing it."

Nine Ball nods wisely. 

"She stills plays her cards close to her chest then... but do you like it?"

"I'm... not sure yet. But it sounds like Debbie, and I like that. I just..."

"In some ways it doesn't sound like Debbie, and you're not sure if you're okay wi' it yet."

Lou nods, and looks up as Debbie walks back in and returns Nine Ball's phone. 

"Tammy's in."

"I figured she would be. You and she go back a long way. So, when are we next gonna meet? I guess things are waitin' on me for a while?"

Debbie grinned and toasted Nine Ball with her coffee before she drained the rest of it. 

"Seems so. Keep us in the loop?"

Nine Ball mimicked the gesture and threw back the dregs of her own cup. 

"Will do. I should head back. I got someone to be gettin' back to after all, and so do you. Thanks for the dinner Sue, it was special. I'll be in touch."

Sue and Debbie both saw her out, and when they returned, Natasha stood to embrace Sue and usher her upstairs. Debbie, on the other hand, paused in the entrance to the dining room to stare at Lou and smile. Lou blushed a little under that gaze, but it was... nice. So nice. 

"So..."

"So." Lou mimics, folding her napkin on the table and watching Debbie, wondering just where this is going to go. 

Debbie's smile softens from something playful into something real. 

"...I love you."

It still makes Lou's heart skip to hear that. It looks like Debbie's keeping that promise to say it more often. It's not that Lou could count the times she'd heard it on one hand before now, but... well. There is a definite change in frequency, and she appreciates it, a lot. 

"I love you too."

"Come to bed?"

And Lou stands. There's no way she's turning that down after all. She'll help with the rest of the clean up in the morning. Maybe she'll even make Debbie help too, even if the brunette tries to claim that Oceans are allergic to physical labour. 

As she's walking past Debbie in the doorway, Debbie catches Lou around the waist and pulls her into an embrace. It takes Lou by surprise. Debbie has never really been the one to take the lead between them. She's always been more than willing to follow Lou, and in the bedroom they both take turns, but this... it's a reversal of their usual roles. It catches her off-balance, but she tucks her head into Debbie's shoulder and takes a shuddering breath, because she wants this. Lou hates to feel vulnerable, hates to feel like she's relying on anyone else for protection. Before, their relationship was all about her protecting Debbie, at least when it came to the physical side of things. This is all part of the rebalancing and renegotiating that they're going to have to do, and Lou finds that like this there is something safe about Debbie's embrace, there is something secure, something that makes her feel protected. After everything that's happened, she needs that, but it's not something she's ready to explore just yet. 

Lou takes a deep breath, and then another one, and they shudder in her chest as she rests her forehead on Debbie's shoulder and gulps in air like she can't breathe. But Debbie's arms are strong and steady around her as they head along the corridor back to their room and Lou presses Debbie back against the door as it finally closes behind them. Okay. This is okay. They're okay. And Debbie's lips burn hot on her forehead like a welcome brand, and Lou clings on tight to Debbie's arms as she slowly comes down. 

When she can open her eyes again, Debbie is right there, smiling softly, and she reaches up to brush Lou's hair back from her face with a steady hand. 

"You okay there?"

And Lou's voice is huskier than she would like as she replies. 

"Yeah. I am. I've got you."


	2. Debbie

God it's /good/ to see Leslie again, and Debbie is very aware of the fact that both she and Lou owe her their thanks for the whole saving their lives thing. Quite honestly, Debbie doesn't think Leslie has changed at all since she went inside, and there's something reassuring about someone who is so constant. Even after all this time has passed though, Debbie doesn't doubt that she's still the best at what she does. 

"Good to see you two are still alive..."

"Thanks for saving our lives."

It's Lou who speaks before Debbie can, but she's always been the quicker of the two of them when it comes to this kind of thing. Debbie is far too aware of how words can create unintended obligations. She does smile when Leslie's gaze slides her way though. 

"No problem. Always happy to help. What is it that you're plannin' now Debbie? Or is that goin' to have to wait?"

The smile turns into a grin. Debbie's looking forward to this. She'd like to say she's not the dramatic type, but she always has had a bit of a thing for the big reveal, especially when it comes to her plans. It's been pretty hard not to tell Lou all about it already, but she didn't want to speak until a few more of the pieces were in place. 

"I always feel it's the done thing to eat before moving on to matters of business..."

That makes Leslie grin back, and Debbie knows she understands. 

"Still coy as ever then. I know that look. I'm lookin' forward to this. But if it's business we're talkin', then it's Nine Ball. You know how it is."

And Debbie does know. Friendship and business don't always mix, and sometimes it's better not to muddy the waters in a professional capacity. 

"We know. I do hope I won't disappoint."

"Oh I'm sure you won't. Please tell me Natasha isn't the one who did the cookin' tonight?"

Natasha walks in at that moment with a jug of water to put on the table, and Debbie laughs, just a little, as she replies, "I'm not, Sue did it. I'm trying very hard not to be offended by your implication though."

Debbie is still smiling as they sit down to eat. She's next to Lou, near enough to reach out and touch if she wants to, if she needs to. Sometimes she does need to. Sometimes they both do. It's reassuring, knowing they're both within arm's reach, knowing they're both safe. And if their chairs are close enough together that Debbie can brush Lou's ankle with her foot without stretching for it, well, that's nobody else's business but theirs. 

The food is amazing. They've been eating very well with Sue - Debbie thinks she cooks as a distraction from her day job (or, more accurately, night job) - but this is the best kind of tasty comfort food. 

When they're done, Lou and Natasha get up to clear the plates, and Debbie steeples her fingers over her cup of coffee, waiting until everyone's back at the table before she looks back at Nine Ball. 

"So..."

"What exactly is it that you want my help with?"

Debbie shrugs, aiming for casual. Part of the art of something like this, after all, is making it sound simple. 

"Primarily information gathering, and identifying a few contacts."

Nine Ball grins slowly. She knows how this game is played and she enjoys it just as much as Debbie does. Lou, on the other hand, is much more straight-forward by nature, and Debbie can almost feel her impatience. 

"Well lucky for you, you got the right girl."

"I've always insisted on working with the best."

Debbie covers Lou's hand with her own, interwearving their fingers together as Nine Ball takes her time. You never just commit to a job outright, even if it's one you really want to do, and Debbie strives to keep her face neutral as Nine Ball curls her tongue around her finger to clean off some of the foam from her coffee. 

"I mean, I can pick my clients you know? But lucky for you I like you, and this whole thing's got me intrigued. You got a name?"

And this is it, this is the moment. Until now, Debbie is the only one at this table who knows how bad things actually were, who knows how much danger they could still be in if they get found out, who knows how big the fish they're going after really is. It's time to see whether their faith in her judgement will hold. 

"Xhevdet Lika."

She's expecting the reaction, but it's clear that Nine Ball is the only one who really knows the weight that name carries as she hisses through her teeth. 

"Wow, you really know how to pick 'em don't you Ocean... Okay, what do you need?"

And finally, Debbie starts to reveal the plan. 

"First we're going to need his base of operations. I know a few places to start looking, but narrowing it down is something you can help with. I've got a couple of friends in mind to scout them out when we need to know what the insides look like and what we're dealing with. Friends who can get in anywhere and get the right kind of attention."

Nine Ball tilts her head as she asks, 

"Just what is the right kind of attention here?"

Debbie takes a sip of her coffee before she answers. 

"The kind of attention he'll want."

She knows all about men like Lika. Firms like his always have a public, or semi-public front. It's always somewhere the comfortable side of seedy, a club, a casino, that kind of thing. The back room is where all the real business goes down, and the front holds a mix of people there to do business, and people just there to have a good time and supply some plausible cover. She has a fair idea of which club is his, but she needs to be sure. Then they can send Daphne and Rose in to reconnoitre the inside - young starlets bring a level of pseudo-respectability that criminals always love - while Nine Ball does the other important work of tracking down his business interests. This has to be a pincer movement, and Debbie does not want to be walking into that building without knowing /exactly/ what she's going to find there. And where all the exits are. 

Nine Ball's leaning back in her chair now, regarding Debbie with the kind of expression that shows she's more than a little bit interested. 

"Okay, so you got that part. Then what?"

"We're going to need you to get into his organisation. Not undercover or anything like that, but get into their records, bank, personnel... trace the whole web, everything he can be tied to, purchases, hits, laundering, weapons, drugs, anything and everything."

Nine Ball watches her for a long moment, considering. 

"That's not an easy task."

And Debbie smiles. 

"No, it's not, but if anyone can do it without being detected, I have confidence it's you."

Nine Ball nods slowly, then takes her time getting out her weed and rolling a joint. She lights up, and takes a long long drag before she speaks again. 

"I'll try not to disappoint. What're you goin' to do with that information when you have it?"

"We're going to hand it over to law enforcement."

Nine Ball raises an eyebrow, staring at her. Debbie /knows/ that Nine Ball knows her better than that, and she's just wondering what the rest of the plan is. 

"Simple as that? Seems a bit hands-off for you after everythin'."

But Debbie doesn't say anything more just yet. The time's not quite right. There are a few more pieces to get in place before she reveals just how it's all going to go down. 

After a moment, Nine Ball nods, accepting that Debbie isn't quite ready to share just yet. 

"So these contacts you need. Who're you lookin' for? And who've you got? If I'm going to be in somethin' like this I want to know who I'm workin' with."

That's more than fair. In her situation, Debbie would want to know that too. 

"That's fair. We're looking for an arsonist and explosives expert, and for a potential in law enforcement who might be willing to take this information. They need the authority to organise and lead a raid, but also to be willing not to ask too many questions about where this kind of information comes from."

That's the first window they've had into the kind of plan Debbie has in mind. She wonders what they'll make of it. Nine Ball, unsurprisingly, seems unfazed. Debbie doesn't look at Lou. 

"Okay, so that's who you want. Who do you have?"

"You, obviously. Me and Lou. For our investigative purposes, I was going to ask Daphne Kluger. She owes me a favour or two, and I know this is the kind of job she enjoys. Rose comes with her as a package deal, whether or not that's a good thing I'm not sure yet, but I think Daphne can mostly keep Rose under control for this kind of thing. We'll need supplies, probably, maybe some equipment... I know a woman who can get her hands on anything."

"Okay. I'll ask around. Think I know a good firebug for you though. Want me to put her in touch?"

Anyone Nine Ball rates must be worth considering, and honestly, that kind of thing has never been Debbie's area of expertise. Never before has anything she's pulled off required someone with that kind of skillset. It's far too similar to the use of weapons to be something an Ocean is comfortable with, but sometimes... circumstances call for a different approach. This time, Debbie doesn't want any doubt. She's weaseled her way through doubt, doubt is the only reason that she and Lou are alive right now. This time she needs to know for sure that there is nobody left to come after them. 

"Can she keep her mouth shut?"

Nine Ball shrugs and takes another toke, then she asks the question that Debbie knew was coming. This whole world they live in is based on a lot of things, but for the most part, generosity isn't one of them. Even friendship has its limits, and she's straining those already. 

"I'll emphasise the importance of that. Just out of curiousity, what's in this for all of us?"

"Apart from my eternal gratitude, delicious revenge, and making the world a better place? I figured a couple of the bank accounts might lose their contents somewhere between us and law enforcement."

"I take a percentage finder's fee you know."

"As long as that percentage doesn't exceed say... 12.5% then we're golden."

Debbie's figured it out already. The way her plan works, there will be eight of them. Honestly, she'd be willing to forego her cut at this point to be free of them, but if she can make a little money into the bargain... it seems like the least she's owed at this point. To her relief, Nine Ball laughs and nods agreement. 

"Okay. Sounds fair. I'm in, and I'm sure that'll be enough to get my little firebug on board. What happens then?"

"We organise the law enforcement raid, make sure that everything they need to find is there for them to find, so there isn't any mopping up to be done afterwards, and when they've done what they need to do, we burn it all down."

"Literally?"

"Literally. I want the last thing he sees as he gets taken away in the back of a car to be my face lit up by the dancing flames of what used to be his empire."

It's not quite awe on Nine Ball's face now, but it's not far off. Debbie still can't look at Lou. This is a little outside their wheelhouse, and she hasn't run it past her partner beforehand, but she hopes Lou understands. 

"Daaaamn... you put a lot of thought into this."

"I had a lot of time to think. And a lot to think about."

"I'm in. You talked to Daphne yet?"

Again, Debbie shakes her head. Nine Ball was the place to start, everything is hopefully going to come from there. 

"Not yet. Nothing could go ahead without you, and besides, we already owed you a thank you."

"I enjoy this kind of challenge. You talked to your supplier yet?"

"No, not yet."

Nine Ball grins and tugs her phone out her pocket. 

"Got her number if you want to. Under bae."

"You and Tammy?"

Another long inhale. Nine Ball doesn't rush for anybody, never has. She's never needed to either. 

"Guess I got lucky. Speakin' of gettin' lucky, how long have you two been a thing?"

Debbie blinks, because she and Lou have been together decades, but Nine Ball gestures at Sue and Natasha instead and Debbie stares, wondering just how long she's been failing to pay attention quite so spectacularly. 

Sue is a little flushed but holds her gaze, and Natasha looks as comfortably smug as ever. 

"We're not, as such-" Sue begins, and Natasha interrupts, because she's far more used to handling this kind of situation. 

"It works for us."

Nine Ball nods and takes another drag. As far as she's concerned, that's all that matters. Debbie's still staring at the phone. She reaches for it, glancing up at Nine Ball again for permission, and picks it up when she receives the nod. 

"No telephone calls at the dinner table."

Debbie rolls her eyes, but at least has the good grace not to argue with their host, and she takes the phone outside. 

Lying back on their bed, she unlocks the phone and it's already waiting on the number. Debbie also knows better than to look through Nine Ball's contact list - not that anybody will be saved under a real name - and she just hits dial. 

"Hey precious, how's dinner going?"

"...Precious? Are you turning into Smeagol or something? I mean, don't get me wrong, your girlfriend is /fine/, I just..."

"Precious tends to be more Gollum than Smeagol, and yes, she is, and she's mine, you have your own, hands off Deborah Ocean. You don't get to come back from the dead and hit on my girlfriend."

Tammy's voice is prim, and Debbie feels better just hearing it. She grins. 

"Hey nerd, how're you?"

"...Better knowing you really are okay. Leslie said but..."

There's a little shake in her voice now, and Debbie can tell she means it. She tries to ignore the little ache in her own chest. She's been running with Tammy almost as long as she's been running with Lou, and it hadn't felt right not letting her know. She hadn't wanted to put Tammy in danger though. 

"It's Nine Ball technically, at the moment. We're talking business. I was... kinda hoping you might be interested."

"You're really planning a job right now? After everything you've been through? Can't you just... I don't know, settle down quietly somewhere?"

"Tim-Tam if we settle down now, that whole new life will be ashes before the year is out. These people mean business. This isn't really about a job so much as it's about revenge, and even more than that, about being able to have a future."

"What are you going to need from me?"

And Debbie smiles. 

"What you're best at, Tim-Tam. Supplies."

"You know I'm in, Debbie."

And Debbie swallows, and when she speaks again her voice is soft and she's trying not to let it show how much that means. 

"...I didn't know, Tammy. But I do now, and I'm grateful."

"Yeah, well. I get weird about people who hurt my friends."

"I should probably get back to dinner, and, y'know, give your girlfriend her phone back."

"Yeah, you should. But I'll see you soon right?"

"Yeah you will, Tam. You'll see both of us."

"Alright. Take care."

Debbie hangs up and palms the phone, glancing at her reflection in the mirror on her way back out towards the dining room. She's looking good. It's nice to know, in a way. 

When she strides back in and slides the phone back across the table, the others look at her expectantly. 

"Tammy's in."

Nine Ball grins. 

"I figured she would be. You and she go back a long way. So, when are we next gonna meet? I guess things are waitin' on me for a while?"

Debbie matches her smile and throws back the lukewarm dregs of her coffee in one swallow, toasting to success, and to the end of the evening. 

"Seems so. Keep us in the loop?"

"Will do. I should head back. I got someone to be gettin' back to after all, and so do you. Thanks for the dinner Sue, it was special. I'll be in touch."

Debbie goes with Sue to walk Nine Ball out, and the two of them exchange a long handclasp. It's not quite an embrace, but it's as close as they'll get, and Nine Ball disappears out into the night. 

When they go back to the dining room, Natasha stands and takes Sue straight up to bed. Debbie can't blame her. It's been a long day, and Natasha always has been the protective kind. That leaves her alone with Lou, and Debbie takes a moment just to watch her, to really look at her and admire her and feel in her heart, in her bones, in every fibre of her being just how lucky she is that this goddess loves her. 

It's Debbie who breaks the silence, while Lou blushes a little and ducks her head, and Debbie permits herself a little smile because there's a satisfaction in being able to provoke a reaction like that even after all this time. 

"So..."

"So."

Lou is watching her now, blue eyes bright, and the tip of her tongue darts out to wet her lips again. Debbie's not sure if that's nerves or hunger, but that little gesture is something she can't get enough of. Despite herself, Debbie's smile softens. 

"...I love you."

She means it. She always means it, always has, but now there's that much more weight behind it. She hadn't realised before how rarely she said it, how rarely she told Lou how important she was, how much she meant to her, because Debbie /knows/ that without Lou she has nothing, is nothing, and Lou has never once asked for more than Debbie's been willing or able to give. It's just that now, Debbie wants to give her everything. Lou has always deserved more. 

Lou's eyes widen a little, but she smiles softly, and Debbie wants to fix the way her eyes crinkle at the corners when she's happy in her mind. She wants to make Lou smile like that all the time. 

"I love you too."

There's nothing else to say, except,

"Come to bed?"

Lou stands and walks over to join her, but as she passes Debbie in the doorway, on a whim, the Ocean reaches out to catch Lou around the waist and pull her into an embrace. She wants to hold Lou, needs to hold her, and she /can/, and the novelty of that still hasn't worn off. Debbie's starting to wonder if it ever will. She's honestly fine if it doesn't. 

She's almost surprised when Lou tucks up into her, resting her head on Debbie's shoulder and taking a shuddering breath that Debbie can feel reverberate through her whole body. Instinct tells her to hold tighter, so she does. This is new, to both of them, Lou was the only person Debbie ever let her guard down in front of, but Lou has never really let her guard down in front of /anyone/ and this... this is new. But Debbie knows in a way she can't explain how important this is, and so she just wraps up around her tightly, tucking Lou in close and secure and keeping her own breathing steady so Lou has something to match to, something to anchor her. 

She can't explain exactly how they get back to bed, but when they get into the room, Lou presses Debbie back against the door gently, and Debbie lets her, lets Lou do whatever she needs to to feel calm, to feel secure. She presses a soft kiss to Lou's forehead and lets her breathe. Lou's hands are on Debbie's arms, just below her elbows, and she's holding on tight, almost tight enough to bruise, but Debbie doesn't care because this is /important/, and she knows how bad it can feel. 

It's a few minutes before Lou's breathing's returned to normal, and she opens her eyes again. 

Debbie just smiles, and reaches back to brush Lou's hair back, wanting to touch her, wanting to ground her, to give her something gentle. 

"You okay there?"

Lou's voice is rough and low and thick when she replies, and Debbie knows what unshed tears sound like but she isn't going to say anything. She can feel tears spring up in her own eyes when Lou looks up at her and replies, 

"Yeah. I am. I've got you."

And Debbie gently reaches for Lou's shirt, and undresses her as tenderly as she can, tracing light kisses along Lou's jawline, along her collarbone, not trying to start anything they can't finish, but trying to show her in the physical language they've always been better at, just how much Debbie loves her, appreciates her, worships her.

When they fall into bed that night, for the first time it's with Debbie wrapped tight around Lou, not the other way around.


	3. Debbie

Debbie wakes slowly. It's a pleasant contrast to prison, and to the weeks that followed. Something about being here means she's sleeping better, and she's not sure whether that's Sue's place, or whether it's because she doesn't have to worry about what's coming up behind her anymore.

She's started to become accustomed to waking up with Lou, snuggled up in an amazingly comfortable bed (she's seriously tempted to ask Sue where she got her mattress from, because Debbie Ocean has always been a fan of comfort), with a hint of the sunshine streaming in through the wooden shutters. 

This morning is slightly different, because she wakes to find their usual positions reversed. Her arm is thrown over Lou's waist, her other tucked under her head, cushioning her, supporting her neck, with Debbie's fingers almost but not quite curled into her hair.

The opportunity is too good to pass up, and Debbie nuzzles Lou's neck, at the base of her throat, just where her neck becomes her shoulder. She seeks out the pulse point she knows is there with her lips, and grins when that drags a groan of semi-consciousness from her partner. Lou has never really been a morning person. 

Debbie smooths the flat of her palm over the plane of Lou's stomach, teasing over the bone of her hip. She's not planning to go lower, there's no heat to this - well, it's Lou, so there's some heat to it just by its very nature, because god, what Lou does to her - this is just... appreciation, reverence, the kind of grounding, anchoring touch that Lou has given her so often. 

That does seem enough to wake her up though, and Lou shifts back against her, just a little, purring as she nuzzles into the hand Debbie somehow has beneath her head. She's not trying to look round yet. There's no need. 

"Mmmn... well this is a nice wake up call I have to say..."

"Maybe I can replace your alarm clock..."

"I think I'd have to start setting you a lot earlier if I ever hoped to get anywhere on time..."

And Debbie laughs, and Lou laughs along with her, and Debbie's hand slides back up to wrap her arm around the base of Lou's ribcage - still tender about it - and tug her gently back even closer against Debbie's body while Debbie nuzzles in under her ear and finally makes eye contact. God, Lou's eyes really are at their best first thing in the morning, warm and muzzy with sleep and a mischevious spark. 

"Good morning."

"Every morning with you is a good morning."

"And you say I have a silver tongue..."

"I've said a lot of things about your tongue."

"This is true... I can always offer a demonstration?"

And Lou rolls over onto her back in the sheets and gazes up at Debbie with a soft smile on her lips and Debbie just wants to fix this image in her mind forever, because with the streaks of sunlight Lou is looking an awful lot like an otherworldly being of some kind. Not that she'd ever want to hear something so soft.

"As tempting as that is, and believe me, it is /incredibly/ tempting... I feel weird about fucking in Sue's spare room."

And Debbie's smile softens and she just leans down to press a soft, quick kiss to Lou's lips. 

"I completely get it, believe me. I think there's some part of me that believes if I disobey the doctor's orders I'll wake up without the use of my legs again, and once is quite enough for that."

"Yeah, this room has some... interesting psychological associations for both of us, I think."

"It does, but don't underestimate the ability of my lust to overcome them."

Lou gives her a sidelong glance, but her lips are twisted in the way that means she's trying not to laugh because Debbie does not deserve to be taken seriously. Debbie had forgotten what that particular expression looked like, but she's quite enjoying being reminded. 

"I know it's been six years, but are you really telling me a gorgeous piece of ass like you didn't get any inside?"

Debbie tosses her hair. 

"Nah, my standards were too high. Guess you're the one to blame for that."

Lou's grin is bright, and she props herself up on her elbows just enough to give Debbie another kiss, one hand coming up to cup the side of Debbie's face, fingers sliding into her hair. 

"What can I say? I can't help being perfect. Now, since you're the one who woke me up, you can also be the one to get the coffee."

And Debbie laughs as she slips reluctantly out of bed and tugs her robe on, padding through the house to the kitchen. Lou never does anything without her cup of coffee first thing in the morning. Well... almost anything...

Natasha's in the kitchen, and this is good news because it means the coffee is already brewing. Debbie still hasn't quite figured out how Sue's fancy coffee machine works, and first thing in the morning seems like the worst possible time to fuck it up. Natasha glances up when Debbie walks in, but doesn't say anything really, just picks up the two mugs of freshly brewed coffee - one stark black, one which is more an approximation of a vaguely coffee-flavoured milkshake - and shuffles off towards the stairs. 

Debbie just presses the go button, relieved that whatever electronic brain this thing has means that when she presses the go button, it dispenses the same order as it had for Natasha, which means one coffee the colour of her soul for Lou, and a milkshake that has had a passing acquaintance with a coffee bean at a party for her. 

She carries them back along the hall and sets both down on Lou's bedside table, impressed that while she was fetching the coffee the blonde seems to have summoned enough energy to prop herself up against the pillow. 

Lou groans in relief when Debbie appears with the coffee, and takes her mug the second Debbie sets it down, wrapping her hands around it and clutching it to her sternum. 

Debbie bites back a laugh, but rather than climbing back into bed, she shrugs off her robe and hangs it back up on the back of the door, then casts a sidelong glance back at Lou as she steps towards the bathroom. Her hands go to the hem of Lou's t-shirt and tug it up and over her head, leaving it on the floor behind her as she continues towards the shower. She can /feel/ Lou's eyes on her, and she winks as she closes the door. 

It's a new thing, sleeping in Lou's shirts. It's not restricted to t-shirts either, it's button-downs too, but although it's a departure from her usual choice of nightwear (nothing at all, or something suitably elegant), it's another natural part of this transition they're negotiating. Sue had left them pyjamas, but it was less than a week before Debbie was sleeping in Lou's things instead. It had started as a joke when Lou was the one helping her change one night when she couldn't move, and after that... Debbie had just kept it up. She likes wearing something of Lou's on her body, something that smells of her, something that is... a reminder. All the signs point to Lou liking it quite a lot too. 

She showers, knowing that by the time she's done her coffee will be at the perfect temperature to drink, and Lou will be up too. Their morning routine has taken a lot of perfecting over the years, and there have been times when it's been a little more flexible, but not expecting too much of the Australian before she has some caffeine in her system is always a good rule.

When Debbie emerges, wrapped in her towel, Lou is half-dressed. Fortunately it's the top half she hasn't quite gotten around to yet, and Debbie gives a low, appreciative whistle. 

Lou's eyes are dancing when she looks up, pulling on her socks, and she grins. 

"You're looking pretty good yourself, but shut up and drink your monstrosity while I go make us all some breakfast and then when you're decent you can come help with last night's clean up."

"Oh baby, you know me better than that." Debbie waits a beat, "I'm never decent."

Lou rolls her eyes and makes to throw a pillow at her, and Debbie's laughing as she tries to dodge and 'accidentally' drops her towel. 

"I can come help with breakfast?"

"You can get dressed, and then you can help with breakfast by cleaning up from last night because we are not repaying Sue by giving her food poisoning."

Debbie rolls her eyes as she steps into her underwear and pulls it smoothly up her thighs. 

"I'm not /that/ bad."

"You're pretty damn terrible and you're out of practice, so forgive me if I'm not willing to test your theory."

Lou stands and stretches, rolling her shoulders, and Debbie pauses in her own dressing to watch her appreciatively. She stops staring when Lou finally gets around to pulling on a shirt though, and switches her focus to her coffee. As far as she's concerned it's a perfectly valid drink, and just as she thought, it's at the ideal temperature to drink. Clean up can wait. After all, she's not decent yet...

***

After breakfast, Debbie heads into the living room and settles at the table with a fresh cup of coffee (or sort of coffee), and a notepad and pen. She has some planning to do. Everything's basically straight in her mind, but it won't do any harm to run over it again and make sure she's really considered all the possibilities. There's no room for this one to go wrong. 

When she's really satisfied, and she's checked her watch to be certain it's late enough to make this call, she pulls out her phone and scrolls to Daphne's number.

"Ugh... whazzit?"

"Good morning! It's great to hear your voice too, Daph. How are you doing? I hope you're doing well, it's been great to see your career really taking off. That news even made it inside the prison you know? Personally I'm doing pretty okay considering how the last few weeks have gone, but you know, enough about me."

"...Debbie what infernal pact have I broken to have you chirping in my ear at-" there's a pause, and Debbie's grinning to herself, pretty sure Daphne's rolling over to check the time. That suspicion is confirmed when there's a long, low groan, and the sound of a head hitting a pillow. "...fuck it's nearly twelve..."

"Yes it is, sleepyhead! But then I guess you were out late last night. You know, you really should take more care, Daph. All those late nights and booze will catch up with you and play hell with your complexion. An actress trades on her face, after all."

"So does a conwoman, guess my face is just prettier than yours since I managed to keep out of the slammer."

That makes Debbie laugh, because she knows she's got Daphne interested. It takes more than a barb from someone who's practically an ingenue (or at least, that's what she keeps telling people), to get under Debbie Ocean's skin.

"Well, I figured since I've been out a few weeks I should try to catch up with some old friends..."

"Didn't I hear something about you and Lou being dead?"

"Turns out we're pretty hard to kill, but on a related topic, I have a little job I'm putting together that might be right up your street..."

"Oh so you need a favour?"

"Nope, no favours, though I hear your price for those has gone up these days. Just a little opportunity for you to fuck over a power-hungry man who'll think you're a vapid idiot and probably spend too much time staring at your tits to even notice what colour eyes you have, get your own back on a little bit of the patriarchy, and help some dear friends get some revenge."

"Oh no, is Lou okay?"

She knows Daphne's just kind of... well, playing along. Their relationship has always been... adversarial. Debbie trusts Daphne, otherwise she wouldn't be bringing her in on this, and although they spar, the goal is never to cause actual hurt. Unfortunately these days, Lou is Debbie's Achilles heel even more than ever before. 

There's a long pause, and Debbie swallows.

Daphne can obviously sense that that didn't quite land the way she intended. When she speaks again, it's quiet and sincere, quite a change of pace from the previous conversation. 

"...Is Lou okay?"

"She's... yeah. She's okay."

"...Are /you/ okay?"

"I..."

"...Tell you what, I'm actually free today despite my usually busy schedule, so how about Rose and I come meet you for lunch?"

"...Yeah. That'd be great. I'm... not actually in the city right now. Well. Not technically. Nor's Lou."

"We'll come out to you. Rose has been wanting to get out of the city for a while anyway. Where are you?"

"Up towards Westchester."

"Text me the address. We'll come over around... better make it two. I assume it's okay if Rose comes too?"

"Sure. It'd be nice to see both of you. I'm sure Lou will be happy about it too."

Daphne exhales in something Debbie might have called relief if she didn't know her better. 

"...So she's with you?"

Debbie smiles a little and she knows it shows in her voice. 

"...Yeah. She's with me. We're okay. But it'll be great to see you. We're staying up with Sue."

"We should be there in a couple hours."

"...Yeah, Daph, do you want to make it dinner instead?"

"...Probably best, if it's not a problem?"

"Just let us know when you're on your way."

Debbie sits back for a moment as the line beeps. Daphne never really was one for goodbyes, evidently that hasn't changed, it's just that now she has the station to go with the diva attitude. She smiles, though. It will be good to see Daphne and Rose again, whether or not she can get them onboard. If she can't, there are other ways, but there would be some poetic justice to bringing Lika down with a team of women, and Debbie wouldn't have it any other way. 

She sets the phone down and goes to break it to Sue that there will be guests again for dinner. The bonus this time, of course, is that Daphne doesn't eat much. 

***

It's mid-afternoon, and for a lack of other things to do, Debbie has finally capitulated and started to help with the clean up from last night's dinner, and from the breakfast Lou made as her own offering. She's also very conscious of the fact that any brownie points she can scrounge up will probably be invaluable given that thanks to her they have two guests for dinner tonight with little to no notice. 

Her phone starts to buzz, and Debbie jumps because she's not used to it. She's still getting used to carrying a phone again, and it's not like she's made /that/ many outgoing calls. It's her old phone, but really, how many people have this number? Rather than dwelling on the proportion of her contact list that's probably dead, Debbie wipes her hands on a handy towel (she won't wipe them on /these/ pants, thank you very much), and answers just as the call is about to go to voicemail. 

"Am I interruptin' something?"

"Not at all Nine Ball, always a pleasure to hear from you... how are things going?"

"I've been makin' a start, it's lookin' promisin'. I'm callin' because I got a hold of tha' firebug you were askin' me about and I was wonderin' what you wanted me to do abou' puttin' her in touch."

"...I mean, you could send her to Sue's place?"

"I'll be honest wi' you. She's great at what she does, but she's a little... off the wall. I'm not convinced if I gave her an address outside the metrocard area that she'd be able to get there."

"Can you bring her?"

"I mean, sure, I can, but I'm not wild about leavin' Tammy for you two nights in a row you know?"

"I mean it'd be great to see Tammy too... Daphne and Rose are coming over for dinner, why don't you and Tammy come too and bring... what's her name?"

"Constance."

"And bring Constance."

"Have you asked Sue about this?"

"No, but I was thinking I'd just order pizza since my offers to cook have been rudely shot down."

"You mean Lou wants to remain on speakin' terms with Sue and Tasha and has banned you from going near the kitchen."

"I'll order pizza."

"I'll talk to Tammy and Constance, check they're free, but you're probably on. Tell Sue sooner rather than later. You don't want to just have strangers pilin' ito her place."

"Yeah, I'll... take that advice."

"Maybe warn Lou too?"

There's a smile in Nine Ball's voice, and Debbie rolls her eyes but she knows the other woman has a point. Lou can be hugely flexible about plans, but when it comes to other people, she prefers to have notice at least of the fact that she's going to have to deal with them so she can psych herself up. Debbie doesn't entirely get it, but she's been working with Lou long enough to just accept it. 

"Yeah I will. Don't worry. Text me for sure when you know you're coming, we'll figure it out."

"Lookin' forward to it. Been a long time since I enjoyed a Debbie Ocean cooked meal. But seriously, you've not been back in the game that long and people might start mistakin' you for havin' a social life. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'm working not to draw attention."

"Don't draw too much attention to Sue either. She doesn't need that kind of heat comin' down on her."

Debbie swallows. 

"Believe me, I know. I'm not planning to get anyone else hurt. I've got enough on my conscience already."

"I'm sure you have. Better start scopin' out the pizza places, I'll catch you later."

***

Having everyone around the table like this fills Debbie with a kind of excitement she can't quite explain. She knows the plan is still in its early stages, knows that there's still so much uncertainty, but it feels like the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. Being back at the head of a team like this is... well, it's where she's always been at her best, but with the stakes for this job, Debbie is trying very hard not to think too much about whether or not she's lost her edge. She has to be at her best, and part of that is going to be believing it. 

Subconsciously, Debbie angles her body a little more towards Lou, glancing up to catch her eyes for a moment. Lou's eyes are bright under her fringe and she gives Debbie a secret little smile, the kind that's only meant for her, and it makes Debbie's heart skip just a little bit. Lou takes her hand, stroking her thumb reassuringly over Debbie's wrist, and she takes a deep breath. 

"So... I guess the first thing to do is thank you all for coming."

There are nods around the table and various levels of response. Tammy is the most enthusiastic about it.

"It's nice to see you. Thanks for dinner."

"And for not cooking..." Daphne mutters. 

Debbie glares at her while Lou tries to muffle a snort. 

"...I'll try not to take that personally, Daphne."

"To be fair, we all know what happens when you go in the kitchen. At least I can be trusted to prep things, even if I'm not allowed to cook them." Natasha offers, inspecting her nails rather than focussing on Debbie. 

"Look, I paid for the pizza okay? Since we're all happy with this solution, can we maybe not snipe at me about it?"

"Gotta say Boss Lady, I know we just met, but anyone who buys me pizza is okay in my book, and you bought the good shit. So what did you need me for? Nine wasn't clear."

Debbie looks at Constance for a moment. She's still not quite sure what to make of her. When Nine had said she knew a good firebug, Debbie was willing to take her at her word. Leslie knows people, and her judgement's pretty sound. Now, it's only natural for someone with a natural penchant for fire and making things explode to be a little squirrelly, but Debbie still wasn't expecting a hyperactive teenager. Still. She's grateful for the vote of confidence, such as it is. 

"...Thanks Constance. Good to meet you too. I guess now's the time to talk business, if you're interested?"

"Well you brought us all here so you better give us /something/ for it..."

Daphne grouses, and Rose pats her gently on the hand. 

"I think that's what the pizza was for, dear."

Debbie clears her throat and then pauses, staring at the table. She doesn't know how to start this part, doesn't know how much to tell them, how much she's prepared to say... she can feel everyone's eyes on her, and /fuck/ she used to be good at this part, it used to come naturally to her, but it's never been this /personal/ before, and-

She feels Lou squeeze her thigh, and looks up, almost as if she's asking for permission. Whatever she's looking for, she sees it in Lou's face, and looks up again, meeting everyone's enquiring gazes.

"...So as most of you know, I recently got out of jail. I've been away a long time. You could be forgiven for thinking this is just some... determination to prove a point. It's not. And, as much as I hate to admit it, this is personal. I know, better than anyone, that personal isn't the same as important, but this is both. I also know that, as a rule, we don't do personal. I'd... like you to consider making an exception for this, for a whole lot of reasons. And, unlike most personal things, there will be a pay off involved, because I wouldn't expect any of you to do something for free."

There's a ripple of nods around the table, and so far everyone is listening, even Daphne.

"While I was in jail, my brother died. I figured... well. None of my family have exactly gone on to live long lives, you know? I just assumed... well, part of me thought he might have faked it and taken the opportunity to disappear, but..." Debbie takes a deep breath, trying to stop her voice from shaking, because this isn't the worst of it, this isn't even /close/ to the worst of it, but it's still the most open about it she's been with anyone who isn't Lou, and she's so very aware that she's handing over weapons which can be turned against her. "A few days before I was due to be released, I was cornered in the showers. Now, that's not necessarily an unusual occurrence in prison, but I wasn't expecting to be beaten to within an inch of my life. Usually that kind of thing at least needs some kind of reason, and as far as I was aware, I hadn't given anyone any. And I hadn't. But Danny had."

She can feel Lou's hand on her thigh still, her fingers drumming gently, lending Debbie her strength. It's hard, being this open about everything, but she knows it's the only way they're going to get involved with this, and there's no way she can do it alone. 

"My... beloved brother had decided to pull a long con on a guy called Xhevdet Lika. He's a major player in mafia circles, Eastern European, old-school and nasty. He found Danny out, and decided there was a price to be paid for that betrayal, and the price was the destruction of his whole family. So with Danny dead, that meant me. When I came out, I knew they were coming for me, and I... didn't handle it well, I admit that. I buried my head in the sand, and went back to Lou, and tried to fool myself that it was all going to be fine. And... it wasn't." another shaky breath, "We tried to run, and... got caught. They took... both of us. Me and Lou. They... were going to kill us. Eventually. Because it wouldn't send enough of a message if it was quick and clean. Skipping over the gory details because you really don't need to know... they left us for dead, and that's... how we got back here. So any rumours you may have heard about me being dead, or either of us being dead, were exaggerated, but perhaps not as grossly as I would like."

The room is so quiet that Debbie finally understands the expression 'hear a pin drop'. She knows she has to take this momentum and drive it forward, but she feels like she's splayed out with her internal organs on view, even with this group of women she trusts, and she hates it. 

It's Constance who breaks the silence. 

"Cool. I've never done a job for a zombie before."

Debbie's pretty sure it's Tammy who kicks the girl under the table, judging by the way Constance is then doubled over clutching her shin and Tammy's wearing that angelic expression that Debbie learned a long time ago not to believe. 

"So what do you need from us?"

"Nine's already working on getting us the info that we need. I want to bring down his entire organisation, I want him to burn. Daphne, he runs his firm from a club, just like they all do, and I know that you have plenty of experience in working clubs like that and getting the right kind of attention. We want him to trust you, we want you to get very very familiar with the layout of that club, and any other information you can get, while Leslie works from the digital angle. When we've got /everything/, and I mean everything... we're going to liaise with someone in law enforcement who might be willing to receive this kind of information and act on it. As he gets taken away, I want the last thing he sees to be my face, and the remains of his empire burning to the ground." She shoots a look to the side with a ghost of a smile, "Constance, that's where you come in."

"On it Boss Lady. I'll need plans of the building though, or a chance to take a look myself."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. So..." Debbie swallows and looks around the table again, "...Are you in?"

"Already there."

"Fuck yes I am, Zombie Boss."

"You know I am, Debbie."

"Yes dear."

And Daphne's last of all, playing coy, just like she always does, she gives a laconic shrug but Debbie can see the light in her eyes. 

"...Sure, why not. Sounds like fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Debbie finally made a call from her own phone! It had to happen eventually...


	4. Lou

Sleep is good. Sleeping in a comfortable bed with no immediate demand that she get up is better. Sleeping in a comfortable bed with no immediate need to get up, and Debbie Ocean cuddled up against her back is pretty much the best, and although she's floating around the edges of consciousness, Lou is in no hurry whatsoever to open her eyes.

She can tell Debbie's awake. That woman has always been terrible at sleeping in, and six years of running on prison time have set some pretty fundamental rhythms they're yet to break. Lou's just glad that these days Debbie tends to wake up more around eight than five. She can juuuuust about handle eight. Slowly. And if she has to. As far as Lou's concerned though, she's more than happy to just lie here and let Debbie get on with doing whatever it is she feels the need to do. And then Debbie starts nuzzling her neck. 

There are plenty of little sensitive spots that drive Lou wild to varying degrees, and Debbie Ocean knows them all. They haven't exactly been exploiting that knowledge recently, but there have been a few moments where things have bubbled up. As much as they want it, and Lou doesn't doubt for a second that they do both want it very much, neither of them is quite ready for it just yet. She's not averse to Debbie paying her a little attention though. It's nice, waking up wrapped in someone else, and Debbie taking a little bit of the lead. Seems like not all of the changes are going to be bad ones. 

She can feel Debbie's hand sliding over her stomach, towards her hip, tucking her closer, and Lou only just resists the urge to bite her lip in anticipation of where that hand might be going, because she doesn't want to give anything away.

"Mmmn... well this is a nice wake up call I have to say..."

"Maybe I can replace your alarm clock..."

Debbie purrs, and Lou laughs a little, because there's a good chance if they tried that kind of arrangement, neither of them would ever end up leaving the bed. Not that she hates the idea...

"I think I'd have to start setting you a lot earlier if I ever hoped to get anywhere on time..."

She feels Debbie laughing too, the vibration against her back, and the Ocean's arm slides up a little to rest around Lou's ribs instead, and Lou relaxes back into her. She cannot remember the last time she was held like this, if she's ever been held like this, and she would be /fine/ waking up like this a lot more often. Not all the time, no, but... sometimes. And Debbie nuzzles her way up from the pulse point in Lou's throat and past her ear until they can finally make eye contact and Lou just gazes up at her through her fringe, because god she's so pretty... and it's Debbie who speaks again. 

"Good morning."

"Every morning with you is a good morning."

It's a little more sincere than Lou would usually be comfortable with, but she's trying this new vulnerability thing on for size, and it's an attempt to meet Debbie halfway. Neither of them are particularly good at this, but Debbie's trying to do better, to get it right this time, and Lou wants that too. 

She sees Debbie's lips curve up. 

"And you say I have a silver tongue..."

"I've said a lot of things about your tongue."

And Debbie tosses her hair while Lou just gazes up at her, grinning. 

"This is true... I can always offer a demonstration?"

And unable to just lie here and flirt anymore while craning to look at Debbie, Lou decides to roll over. Bed is for being comfortable in, and she's getting a crick in her neck. When she settles against the pillows again, the way Debbie is looking at her takes her breath away. Lou knows what it's like to have people want her, knows what lust looks and feels and tastes like, from men and women, but the look in Debbie's eyes right now is nothing short of reverent, and Lou doesn't think anyone's ever looked at her like that before. The moment's just a little too pure to sully with one of her usual filthy comments.

"As tempting as that is, and believe me, it is /incredibly/ tempting... I feel weird about fucking in Sue's spare room."

And Debbie's smile softens and she leans in for a kiss that Lou's glad to surrender. 

"I completely get it, believe me. I think there's some part of me that believes if I disobey the doctor's orders I'll wake up without the use of my legs again, and once is quite enough for that."

Lou winces.

"Yeah, this room has some... interesting psychological associations for both of us, I think."

"It does, but don't underestimate the ability of my lust to overcome them."

Lou gives her a look, trying her best not to laugh, because this is forward and ridiculous and perfect and she loves every moment of this new Debbie.

"I know it's been six years, but are you really telling me a gorgeous piece of ass like you didn't get any inside?"

Debbie tosses her hair. 

"Nah, my standards were too high. Guess you're the one to blame for that."

Lou's grin is bright, and she props herself up on her elbows just enough to give Debbie another kiss, one hand coming up to cup the side of Debbie's face, fingers sliding into her hair, because she's proud of that and it makes a little bit of heat coil in her belly. She's not sure quite how true it is, but she doesn't feel the need to dig deeper. Debbie is hers, always has been, always will be, and she's fucking smug about that.

"What can I say? I can't help being perfect. Now, since you're the one who woke me up, you can also be the one to get the coffee."

And Lou already misses the warmth of her as Debbie slips, laughing, out of bed and tugs on her robe. It's a nice robe, but Lou doesn't feel like she needs another layer covering her sleepwear of choice, which these days is one of Lou's t-shirts and a pair of panties. It's a good look, it's a /very/ good look, and Lou is looking forward to this nightmare being over so they can move to their own place (which she's hoping will be back to the club) and she can take her time appreciating this recent change in style.

***

Lou's taking advantage of the break to catch up on some reading. Sue's got a pretty decent library, and Lou hasn't had the chance to read properly in a while. It turns out Natasha likes the same kind of books, and they've been trading recommendations for a few weeks. Lou's never really thought of herself as being a domestic kind of person before, but being curled up with a good book on a couch with a blanket and a steaming cup of tea in a puddle of sunshine is making her rethink some of those assumptions. Maybe it's the kind of thing that comes with age and experience. 

The door cracks open a little, and Lou looks up as Debbie pokes her head around the door with the kind of smile that means she has something to tell her. Lou glances down to check the page number and closes her book, giving Debbie her full attention, only partially because she knows it might unnerve her into coming out with whatever it is sooner rather than later. 

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm very comfortable, actually, what's up?"

"I brought you some cookies? Fresh out of the oven? Made by my own fair hands?"

"These had better be out of a tube of ready made dough."

"I mean okay so I found a tube of Pillsbury in Sue's refrigerator. But still. Cookies."

"Why are you making me cookies? What have you done that's requiring you to ingratiate yourself with me?"

"There might be a couple of people coming over for dinner."

"And have you told Sue?"

"No, not yet. I figured I'd tell you first."

"You know it's her house?"

"I know, but... I mean, I'm handling dinner, and I did all of last night's dishes, so I'm hoping she won't be too pissed about it."

"Who's coming?"

"Daphne and Rose, Leslie, Tammy, and Constance."

"Who's Constance?"

"Leslie's friend."

"When you say handling dinner..."

"I mean I asked Natasha which pizza place was Sue's favourite and I'll pick up the tab."

Lou's watching her with an eyebrow raised, but after a beat she smiles. 

"Okay. I guess it's better to get the ball rolling on this. And it'll be nice to see Tammy and Rose again."

"I notice you didn't mention Daphne."

"Whether or not it's nice to see Daphne again is never relevant to seeing her."

Debbie laughs, and comes into the room with the promised plate of cookies, setting them down on the little table at Lou's elbow and leaning in for a quick kiss. 

"You like her really."

"She's like family. I tolerate her. But if we're having guests for dinner, then I'm going to politely request that you fuck off and leave me to enjoy the rest of my afternoon with my book, girding my loins."

Debbie smirks, arching one perfect brow. 

"If it's your loins you're worried about..."

Lou opens her book again, pointedly, and gives her a look, though her lips are twitching again. 

"Leave, Deborah."

And Debbie grins and flutters her fingers in a wave as she leaves and closes the door quietly behind her.

***

When evening rolls around, Lou has made the effort to brush her hair out and put on her usual eyeliner. She doesn't have a point to prove, and she's not going out of her way, but it makes her feel like herself and knowing that Daphne's coming means she wants to feel as much like herself as possible. She's back in leather pants, black, this time, and a band tee under a vest, because it's too much to wear a jacket inside. Putting her necklaces on one by one feels a lot like how she imagines armour feels, but it's not quite enough tonight. 

She crosses back over to the closet again. After they'd been there a week, Natasha had made a little trip back with Lou's keys and packed up some more of their stuff, including stuff Lou had been pretty sure they wouldn't need but wanted just in case. Mainly because she didn't trust what Debbie might be planning. It takes a couple of minutes rummaging in the pile of her clothes, but eventually she pulls out a bottle, and a box. 

She stares at the box for a long moment. In all the excitement, she'd almost forgotten that she'd... acquired that as a 'welcome home from prison' present. Well, now's as good a time to give it as any...

As Lou turns, bottle and box both in hand, the door opens, and she thinks to herself that she really needs to have a word with Debbie about knocking.

"Hey... wow..."

Lou might not admit it if anyone asked, but it still feels good to be able to make Debbie Ocean stop dead in her tracks at the sight of her. 

"Hey... they here yet?"

"No not yet, but it won't be long... You look... really good."

Debbie's leaning on the door frame, and the pose does a lot to accentuate the lines of her figure. Lou lets her eyes slide down her and back up, making no effort whatsoever to hide it, and when she meets Debbie's eyes again her partner is grinning. 

"You're not looking so bad yourself."

"I'm not, but I'm not a patch on you... whatcha got there?"

"Present for you, actually. I'd forgotten about it. Everything that happened kinda put it out of my head. Was meant to be a welcome home present."

"Well..." And Debbie steps into the room, and the only word for it as far as Lou's concerned is /slinks/. She's never met anyone who can slink like Debbie Ocean, and even if she's doing it in jeans right now, that somehow doesn't limit its effectiveness. She walks right up to Lou, there's barely inches between them, and Lou's mouth has gone a little dry. Her feelings about fucking in the spare room haven't changed, but she's starting to remember what life was like with Debbie before prison, before all of this, and the bubbling undercurrent of heat and want and need that had been part of everyday life with this woman. "You could give it to me now?"

"I mean... if you want? We're not home yet..."

"... I'm with you? That seems like home to me..."

Lou grins. 

"You never have been a patient woman have you."

Debbie grins back, shameless. 

"I can be patient when it counts..."

"You say that like I haven't heard you beg for me..."

The words are out of her mouth before she can think, and her stomach turns a little as she freezes, wondering if she said the wrong thing... but Debbie's smirk is positively /sinful/ and she leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Lou's lips.

"Play your cards right and you'll hear it again... but seriously what's in the box?"

Lou's smile softens into something a little less heated and a little more fond as she hands it over, and Debbie stares. 

"Is this...?"

"It's tradition, right? I missed, what, five birthdays? I noticed you'd run out and..."

Debbie kisses her before she can finish her sentence, and Lou suddenly realises she doesn't care. 

"Thank you."

"I know it's part of you. Especially when you're pulling a job. I figured... well. Tonight's back to business, right? I wanted a little boost, figured you might need one too."

"Well that explains the leather..."

"Oh like you're complaining."

"Baby it's not a complaint, it's practically a celebration."

Lou laughs and catches Debbie's lips again.

"Mmmn... does that mean you're going to wear it tonight?"

"I don't think the universe could handle it if you wore perfume and I didn't."

"You may have a valid point..."

Debbie chuckles and nuzzles Lou's cheek, just enjoying being close.

"Well... since you've put so much effort in, guess I should scrub up..."

"I would like to point out that I have not put in any effort at all, this is just my usual style."

"...Yeah baby, keep on telling yourself that."

Lou flips her off on the way out the door, pausing only to spray some perfume on her wrists and pulse points before she disappears. 

***

By some quirk of fate, Lou is the one to answer the door when it rings, and she stares at the sight that greets her.

Her first thought is that the kid must be going door to door selling girl scout cookies or something, though she has a sneaking suspicion that if she is, the money from those cookies will not be going towards any charitable causes. She has an undeniable air of enthusiasm, a worryingly bright grin, and hands that won't stop moving. 

"...Can I help you?"

"Is that any way to greet a new friend?"

Lou's head snaps up, and she relaxes a little when she sees Nine Ball standing a few feet back, one arm around Tammy's waist. The two of them are grinning.

"Lou, this is Constance."

"...It's nice to meet you. Come in."

Lou stands back to let the gangster teeny bopper into the house, and Leslie and Tammy follow much more sedately. From the back, Lou can see that Nine Ball's hand is, in fact, in Tammy's back pocket.

She closes the door behind them, and follows them into the lounge. Sue and Natasha are already there, and Natasha's the one who takes over the hosting, smoothly offering all three of them drinks. Lou rests her hands on her hips and wonders how much longer Debbie's going to be. It takes her a moment to realise Tammy's come over to talk to her.

"Hey Lou..."

"Hey... it's... good to see you. How've you been?"

"Oh, you know... pretty good. Things have been pretty quiet, business has been okay..."

"How long have you and Leslie been a thing?"

"Oh we're... uh... coming up to our second anniversary actually. I was thinking I'd drop by the club some time, see how you were doing..."

"You're always welcome to drop by? If you're looking for somewhere to host an engagement party or something..."

Tammy blushes, and it's adorable. There's always something about her that reminds Lou of some fifties sweetheart. Honestly it's probably at least in part the hairband. Underneath that sweet persona though, there is a mind that could rival Debbie Ocean's, razor sharp and devious. It's one of the reasons they love working with her so much. Tammy is the queen of logistics and supplies, she can get anything from anywhere, any time. 

"I don't think we're quite there yet. But I'll bear that in mind. I've heard good things about it?"

"I try to keep a good place."

Tammy nods, and is about to say something else when she glances over Lou's shoulder. Instinctively, Lou turns around too, and it's all she can do to stop her jaw dropping. This might be a small, intimate gathering of friends, but it's still semi-public, and she can keep herself under better control than that. 

Well. For all her teasing about Lou making an effort, Debbie hasn't exactly left herself in the shade. Her hair is brushed out, an elegant chocolate-brown curtain that Lou just wants to slide her fingers through, her eyes are shadowed and lined and smoky, and Lou feels a sudden urge to find out just how smear-proof that lipstick is. She can't recall seeing that dress before, but she'd be willing to make a few memories with it given the chance. It's understated, black, with a high neckline and coming to just above the knee, but it skims every curve that Debbie has and /fuck/ she looks good enough to eat. 

Lou pinches herself surreptitiously on the thigh to remind herself that she cannot just skip dinner and carry Debbie off instead. Besides which it's always sweeter when they wait. 

Debbie sees her looking and winks, before she takes the glass of wine Natasha offers her and slides deftly into hostess mode. 

***

They wait until after dinner before they start talking business. It's always been Debbie's cardinal rule, and Lou hasn't felt much like arguing about it. Besides, it was really good pizza.

As nice as it is to see Rose and Daphne and Nine Ball and Tammy again, Lou's attention during the meal has been more or less equally divided between Debbie against her side, and Leslie's firebug. Constance is... perky. She's quick-witted, but sometimes her mouth is even faster, and she's got a strong accent... Lou's never been that great at hearing the differences between the boroughs past that, but there's no way this girl wouldn't have New York through the middle if you cut her in half. 

When they finally finish eating, Lou feels Debbie tense up a little, and when her partner angles towards her a little and glances to her for reassurance, Lou takes her hand and gives her a little smile. Her faith in Debbie Ocean is unshakeable, it's just that sometimes Debbie needs a reminder. Lou's always been willing to lend her her strength. There's a beat, and then Debbie finally breaks the silence. 

"So... I guess the first thing to do is thank you all for coming."

Lou squeezes Debbie's hand gently as everyone nods, and then settles back in her seat to hear more about the plan that Debbie's cooked up.

"It's nice to see you. Thanks for dinner."

"And for not cooking..." 

That was Daphne, and Lou isn't quite as quick at muffling her snort as she was hoping.

"...I'll try not to take that personally, Daphne."

"To be fair, we all know what happens when you go in the kitchen. At least I can be trusted to prep things, even if I'm not allowed to cook them."

That's Natasha, and Lou can feel the conversation veering off track. It's not quite bad enough to intervene just yet, though. And she'll never miss an opportunity to rag Debbie about her cooking skills. 

"Look, I paid for the pizza okay? Since we're all happy with this solution, can we maybe not snipe at me about it?"

"Gotta say Boss Lady, I know we just met, but anyone who buys me pizza is okay in my book, and you bought the good shit. So what did you need me for? Nine wasn't clear."

Constance pipes up, and Lou looks at her with new-found interest. She hadn't had the youngest woman pegged as someone who would steer things back under control. And the temptation to call Debbie 'Boss Lady' in bed that night is growing.

"...Thanks Constance. Good to meet you too. I guess now's the time to talk business, if you're interested?"

"Well you brought us all here so you better give us /something/ for it..."

"I think that's what the pizza was for, dear."

Things are the same with Rose and Daphne then. Lou sometimes still wonders how exactly Rose ended up in their underworld web, but the woman is undeniably sweet and sometimes she can be a little bit of a palate cleanser.

Lou can feel Debbie freeze. She gently rests her hand on Debbie's thigh and squeezes, catching her attention, trying to shake her out of it without making a big deal of it. Debbie looks up and shoots her a grateful smile. Lou nods, just a little, because Debbie can do this, she knows she can, even if it's going to be hard on both of them. All the attention is on Deborah Ocean, and it's moments like this that she really shines. 

"...So as most of you know, I recently got out of jail. I've been away a long time. You could be forgiven for thinking this is just some... determination to prove a point. It's not. And, as much as I hate to admit it, this is personal. I know, better than anyone, that personal isn't the same as important, but this is both. I also know that, as a rule, we don't do personal. I'd... like you to consider making an exception for this, for a whole lot of reasons. And, unlike most personal things, there will be a pay off involved, because I wouldn't expect any of you to do something for free.

While I was in jail, my brother died. I figured... well. None of my family have exactly gone on to live long lives, you know? I just assumed... well, part of me thought he might have faked it and taken the opportunity to disappear, but... A few days before I was due to be released, I was cornered in the showers. Now, that's not necessarily an unusual occurrence in prison, but I wasn't expecting to be beaten to within an inch of my life. Usually that kind of thing at least needs some kind of reason, and as far as I was aware, I hadn't given anyone any. And I hadn't. But Danny had.

My... beloved brother had decided to pull a long con on a guy called Xhevdet Lika. He's a major player in mafia circles, Eastern European, old-school and nasty. He found Danny out, and decided there was a price to be paid for that betrayal, and the price was the destruction of his whole family. So with Danny dead, that meant me. When I came out, I knew they were coming for me, and I... didn't handle it well, I admit that. I buried my head in the sand, and went back to Lou, and tried to fool myself that it was all going to be fine. And... it wasn't. We tried to run, and... got caught. They took... both of us. Me and Lou. They... were going to kill us. Eventually. Because it wouldn't send enough of a message if it was quick and clean. Skipping over the gory details because you really don't need to know... they left us for dead, and that's... how we got back here. So any rumours you may have heard about me being dead, or either of us being dead, were exaggerated, but perhaps not as grossly as I would like."

There's a long pause, and Lou is holding her breath. She knows how much it will have cost Debbie to be that vulnerable, and she hopes that it's going to pay off. 

"Cool. I've never done a job for a zombie before."

Someone, Lou would put good money on Tammy, kicks Constance under the table and her grunt is just about enough to muffle Lou's snort because the tension is well and truly broken now. Even Debbie is smiling, although she's trying not to, and it's Tammy (probably trying to cover up her transgression), who asks

"So what do you need from us?"

Lou can feel the tension bleeding out of Debbie as she slides her arm around Debbie's waist to tuck her up close to her side. 

Debbie sits up straighter and smiles, because that's a positive reception. 

"Nine's already working on getting us the info that we need. I want to bring down his entire organisation, I want him to burn. Daphne, he runs his firm from a club, just like they all do, and I know that you have plenty of experience in working clubs like that and getting the right kind of attention. We want him to trust you, we want you to get very very familiar with the layout of that club, and any other information you can get, while Leslie works from the digital angle. When we've got /everything/, and I mean everything... we're going to liaise with someone in law enforcement who might be willing to receive this kind of information and act on it. As he gets taken away, I want the last thing he sees to be my face, and the remains of his empire burning to the ground." She shoots a look to the side with a ghost of a smile, "Constance, that's where you come in."

"On it Boss Lady. I'll need plans of the building though, or a chance to take a look myself."

Lou grins. She's starting to like Constance.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. So... Are you in?"

And Lou looks around the table, her confidence growing as each of the women there nod, signing on with them to get revenge on what feels like the whole world. Leslie's first, with a lazy shrug, and she's right when she says

"Already there."

Constance grins and salutes, though Lou's pretty sure it wouldn't pass any sort of military muster.

"Fuck yes I am, Zombie Boss."

Tammy nods, her jaw set, eyes hard. There are plenty of criminals who've learned not to cross that face.

"You know I am, Debbie."

Rose just smiles, slightly vague as ever, but well-intentioned. 

"Yes dear."

And Daphne's last of all, playing coy, just like she always does, she gives a laconic shrug but Lou's seen that expression before and people who make Daphne Kluger look like that usually come to regret it. 

"...Sure, why not. Sounds like fun."

***

When everyone's gone, Lou helps Debbie clear the pizza boxes out to the recycling. That's two days in a row that Debbie's cleaned up after dinner, but Lou's pretty sure that this part of the new Debbie is not going to last when this is over. After they've finished the little washing up that pizza causes (low maintenance is Debbie's style, at least when it comes to food), Lou comes up behind Debbie where she's setting the last glass into the drying rack, and crowds her up against the worktop.

Debbie relaxes back against her, and leans her head back on Lou's shoulder. Lou grins, and kisses her softly, just on the corner of her lips because it's easiest from this angle, and they've time enough to be sloppy about kisses now, to be greedy about them, because there aren't any limits anymore. 

"...Was that okay?"

Debbie's voice is soft, and Lou realises just how much that speech must have cost her. Of course, pressed up this close, she can also smell Debbie's perfume, and she has a strong urge to explore just where Debbie might be wearing it. Perfume always smells better on a person, and this one smells best on Debbie. 

Her hands come to Debbie's hips and slide up to her waist, not quite squeezing, but firm, possessive. 

"You did well. I like the plan."

"You'll be there with me, right?"

"Every step of the way..."

That makes Debbie smile, and Lou tugs her gently away from the sink, turning her for a quick kiss against the counter before she takes Debbie's hand.

"C'mon. Time for bed."

"It's been a long day..."

"It has..."

Lou starts leading her down the hallway, looking forward to the opportunity to help Debbie out of that dress, and Debbie follows easily. 

She closes the door behind them, and turns to find Debbie right there, practically nose to nose with her. Lou's hands find her waist again without a conscious thought, because she likes touching her, likes claiming her. From this close she can see the hint of a three day-old hickey just poking out from the neckline of the dress. It's already fading, and to Lou it seems like it needs refreshing, but she's not going to push things, even if there is a spark in Debbie's eyes now. 

Debbie starts pushing Lou's waistcoat off her shoulders, and Lou's smirk grows as she slides one hand up to tug down the zipper of Debbie's dress. There's still nothing rushed about this, they still have time, and it's something to savour and enjoy.

Lou's surprised when Debbie tugs her shirt off over her head and doesn't toss it aside. She tilts her head, eyes flicking between the shirt and Debbie's face. 

"...You got plans for that?"

Debbie actually flushes a little. 

"...I was thinking I needed a clean shirt to sleep in."

"You know I just wore that right? It's not clean?"

"Oh please, you wore it for like three hours to sit around in, it's not like you went jogging in it. Besides... it smells like you."

"All my things smell like me. If you want more things that smell like my perfume, I can grab the bottle-"

"It's more than that. It's not just the perfume, it's the way the perfume smells on you... it's..." Debbie shrugs and makes to throw the shirt towards the laundry basket, but Lou catches her wrist, gently. "It was a dumb idea, I'm sorry."

Lou tugs, just a little, enough to get Debbie off-balance, enough to make her lean in to Lou's body, pressed up against her, and Lou nuzzles against Debbie's ear and whispers,

"I like it..."

Then she shifts back again and smiles, speaking normally now. 

"...Maybe just for the one night, though?"

And Debbie's smile is small and fragile and so beautifully real as she nods.

"...Just for the one night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's dress in this chapter: https://www.boohoo.com/boutique-lace-racer-neck-bodycon-dress/DZZ56894.html?color=105
> 
>  
> 
> Debbie's perfume: Tom Ford Black Orchid https://www.theperfumeshop.com/tom-ford/black-orchid/eau-de-parfum-spray/p/27600EDPJU
> 
> In the words of my friend "Something expensive that would be a challenge to lift". Let's not pretend that they're going to buy this shit.
> 
> Lou's perfume: YSL Opium (the original) https://www.theperfumeshop.com/yves-saint-laurent/opium/eau-de-parfum-for-her/p/33700EDPJU
> 
> Lou is a bit of a one perfume unicorn whose tastes were formed in the eighties. Since my perfume taste apparently comes from my mother, we have similar taste in perfumes. I resisted the urge to give her the same one I wear. Plus, I'll be honest, Opium and leather sounds like a damn sexy combination, doesn't it?


	5. Debbie

It's been a few weeks since the inaugural dinner of this particular endeavour, and all the pieces are starting to fall into place. A plan like this can't be rushed, and being dead gives Debbie all the time in the world. It's quite fun masterminding it from the kind of innocent suburban house that her father always taught her not to trust, and she's finding she can see the appeal. She's also glad it's nearly over though, not least because she and Lou have effectively been living in Sue's house for about three months. Although they're still good friends (by some miracle), Debbie's itching to get back to their own place. It's a little bit of a shock to realise that the club seems like home to her, after all, she'd barely been there a month before everything went to shit, but it's Lou's home and it's obvious how much she misses it, and for Debbie, that's what counts. 

Daphne has been playing her part like a champ, parlaying her recent status as a starlet darling to the tabloids into the kind of attention that Lika's been lapping up. Being someone actresses associate with for scandalous reasons gives him the kind of veneer of legitimacy and respectability that so many gangsters crave. There's a long history of that kind of thing all over the world, from the Krays in London all the way back to the time of Al Capone. Organised crime makes money from people's vices, and if you get the right people to indulge at your place, the masses will flood in to follow their example, or to be horrified. There's no such thing as bad publicity - at least when it comes to the entertainment side of the business. 

After she'd visited a couple of times, the man himself had come down to meet her, playing the part of the gracious host fawning over his A-list guest. Debbie had been entirely right and the man hadn't looked above shoulder-level all night. It had taken a little longer for Daphne to cultivate the idea of herself as a regular, as someone he could trust, as someone he would want to keep interested... but in a bid to impress her, one night he had given her a superficial behind-the-scenes tour after hours. As far as he was concerned, Daphne was too tipsy to remember anything much about it, but it gave him the chance to get a little closer away from cameras, prying eyes, or that weird hanger-on she had with a bird's nest on her head. He still didn't understand why Daphne Kluger kept someone like her around, but it was obvious that for whatever reason Rose Weil wasn't going anywhere. 

Daphne is a much better actress than her reputation lets on. She's built her entire career (both of them, in fact) on knowing what her assets are and how to leverage them, and it doesn't take a genius to see that Lika is /desperate/ to sleep with her. The art to that kind of game is giving up enough to keep him interested, enough to keep him on the hook, enough to think that he still had a chance, while playing dumb. She can play dumb, drunk, giggly, tipsy, fascinated... and the men - and they are always men - fall for it every time. She takes a certain amount of pleasure in leading this particular man on, even more than usual, because this /is/ personal and that makes it all the more entertaining.

It took about three visits before Daphne was able to sketch out comprehensive blueprints of the club, or at least the public areas. It was another week or so before she could do the same of the back office parts he'd let her see. In theory the blueprints might be publically available, but Debbie knows there's no way planning permission has been registered for any of the modifications he's made, so all of that stuff is off record, and that's going to be key when it comes to getting things cleared out safely. She doesn't want any more deaths on her conscience, and that includes law enforcement. 

Nine Ball's job has suddenly become a lot easier than they were anticipating. Lika is old-school, sure, but he isn't entirely stupid. He might not get the tech stuff, but he'd contracted it out. Unfortunately, it seemed there was some bad blood between the Albanian mafia and the Russians that's boiled over and resulted in him terminating both the contract and those operating it. With nobody keeping an eye on the systems, Nine Ball has been able to slide in easily and take control of what she needs. She had toyed with the idea of offering to take over the job, but Debbie had vetoed that on a number of counts. For the moment, keeping as many layers of plausible deniability between themselves and Lika as they can is going to be vital. 

Between the blueprints Daphne and Rose had assisted with, and one visit to the club which had been brief, but blessedly unremarkable, Constance has started to make her own plans about how to reduce the building (including the supposedly secret concrete floors beneath it) to rubble. It had become transparently obvious that although her usual gear might work for some clubs, it wouldn't fly in a 'high end' establishment with the kind of mood Lika tried to set. It had also become obvious that in order to bypass Constance's usual attitude to things, her dress would need to be /really/ special, and she'd have to mostly keep her mouth shut. 

As the only person capable of judging that level of sluttiness in a wardrobe choice correctly, Daphne had been the one to handle that shopping trip, because that kind of style went against all of Rose's sensibilities. As it is, Constance had found what she needed, but they are all very glad that there won't need to be a repeat performance. 

Tammy has been the godsend she always is in this kind of situation, supplying Daphne with hidden cameras and recorders which she can conceal even on her barely-dressed person, and which allow them to note everything about the layout, and any hints about his plans that he lets slip in an unguarded moment. She's also been able to get her hands on the supplies Constance needs, although the world of arson and explosives is relatively new to her. It's opening up new business relationships and avenues to explore that she's quite looking forward to. 

Nine Ball has also come up trumps with finding them a law enforcement officer who seems to fit the bill perfectly. 

Amita Kaling is pretty high up in the FBI's organised crime division, and according to what Nine Ball has managed to dig up, she's had a few brushes with Lika before. Her career's gone pretty quiet, and the intelligence they can find indicates that she could use a win. She'd been a high flyer, but things have stalled in the last year or so, and she needs something big. She also has enough clout that if they can get the information into her hands, she will be able to follow through with it the way they need. 

All in all, Debbie's feeling pretty confident, but there are always nerves in a job like this, and as they get closer and closer to being ready to land the killing blow, she can feel herself getting more and more tense. Everything is riding on this, after all, and now it's not just her life and her future hanging in the balance. All of the women here though chose to help her, and she has to hold onto that. Even when her own faith in her judgement wavers, theirs doesn't, and Lou's especially never does. 

Between Leslie and Daphne, they have enough material to make the initial approach, and to make sure she feels involved, Debbie asks Rose to put together an outfit for Tammy. Rose is excellent at what she does, and it also has the advantage of being far enough away from Tammy's usual style, and memorable enough in its own right, that it will add another layer of defence between them and everything else. Debbie's very aware of the opposing forces she's trying to balance in this plan, but there's a pleasant sense of satisfaction to standing on the fulcrum. 

***

It's more public facing than Tammy usually goes, but she understands why Debbie can't do it, and there isn't another option, so she lets Lou do her hair and makeup and heads to Amita's local coffee shop.

It's easier than she expects to get Amita's attention. Tammy's pretty sure that although a sense of curiousity has its place in being a fed, a sense of self-preservation does too. She opens with the classic gambit of 'accidentally' bumping into her at the counter, resulting in a spilled drink. Tammy helps her clean up, slipping a napkin with a little note on it into Amita's breast pocket and offering to replace the drink. 

By the time she comes over with the coffee (and she's not judging, because really, it's nowhere near as bad as what Debbie will drink given the chance, seriously, the woman's favourite Starbucks order now is a white chocolate mocha and Tammy has genuinely never seen something that's less convincing at pretending to be coffee) Amita's eyes are sharp, and Tammy's best disarming smile does nothing. 

"I've had more convincing accidents. What is this that you want to talk to me about? Bearing in mind that I have no reason to take you seriously and whatever you have to tell me is something I could just as easily hear at the office or somewhere else official rather than in my local coffee shop."

"I've got information for you from certain interested parties."

"And what's the price for this information?"

"No price. You get all the information you need to take down the biggest fish of your career. All you have to do in return is tell us when."

"So your interested parties can step into the power vacuum?"

"We're not looking for power. This is all about revenge."

"Because that makes me feel so much more confident in this. Criminal revenge gets messy. Why should I take what you're offering me?"

"Because as motives go for this kind of thing, revenge is about the cleanest you can get."

"I want to know who you're offering, what you're offering, and whose behalf you're here on."

"Xhevdet Lika. Everything you need. And someone he caught in the crossfire."

There's a beat, and Amita sets her coffee down on the table, staring at Tammy. 

"I'm listening."

***

It's time, and Debbie feels like her whole body is singing with adrenaline as she stares at her reflection. This feels like suiting up for battle, and it's been a long time since she's gotten ready like this. She reaches up and draws the brush through her hair, smoothing it out, tucking it back and pinning it to her scalp. She's focussing on her breathing, in and out, slow and deep. She's in control. There's nothing like the feeling of treading this line, of simultaneously looking cheap and oh-so-expensive. 

She takes another breath and lifts the wig off its stand, settling it into place. She takes another look in the mirror. Her eyes are done in black, with a hint of smokiness, her lips are nude because this is all about emphasis, and her cheekbones are sharp. Her heels are off to the side, six inch stilletos with a thin ankle strap. Her dress leaves just the right amount to the imagination, and even her critical eye can't find a flaw tonight. 

Her focus shifts as another face appears in the mirror, and Lou nuzzles against the side of her throat. Her nerves are singing where Lou's touching her, the same way they always do, but that on top of the adrenaline means that this time, just like every time, the first hurdle is going to be getting out the door. The natural blonde looks good enough to eat, and Lou's hands are on her waist and it's burning through her dress and Debbie would be quite happy just to lose both layers but it's going to have to wait.

Lou's lips graze her collarbone. 

"Mmmn... oh that's new..."

"You like it?"

"I do, what is it?"

"Cologne. Tom Ford, actually."

"..."

Debbie smirks, gazing into the reflection of Lou's eyes. 

"You really /do/ like it..."

"...I thought I was the one who did androgyny in this relationship."

Lou's voice is a little strangled, and Debbie leans shamelessly back against the strong heat of her body, feeling Lou's arms slide all the way around her waist now as she tilts her head back on Lou's shoulder. 

"Maybe this is my take?"

"It's something I'd be okay with exploring more?"

"Duly noted. You look great, by the way."

"As long as I can hold a candle to you."

"Baby you hold a whole chandelier... we could almost pass for sisters."

"I think I like you as a blonde."

"Mmmn... you prefer me as a brunette, though?"

"I do. That's how you look when you're mine."

"I'm always yours."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that later."

And Debbie exhales in a shudder as her eyes close instinctively. The heat of Lou's voice is a physical thing on her skin, and the want is almost an ache. It's been so long, but they're so close, and it's going to be worth the wait. Just a little while longer. Lou's hands are braced on her lower back now as she eases back, because Lou always knows just how to tease, and when it's time to get back to business. 

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

Debbie smiles. 

"Born ready. Let's go."

***

Lika's club reeks of sin, of cigarettes and alcohol and sex, and Debbie can hear Daphne's laughter in a break in the music. She's over in the VIP area, but Debbie and Lou won't be going anywhere near there, not yet. They can't afford to be recognised. It's a matter of counting down the time till the raid happens. Between Leslie and Daphne, the FBI will have all the exits guarded, or, more importantly, they'll think they do. Debbie's not leaving a rat hole for any of Lika's men to get out, but she doesn't feel particularly inclined to get caught up in this mess. It's so much... simpler that way. She just wants her own little private exit. 

Constance got here early, and with the help of generic utility company overalls (Debbie's pretty sure the reading skills of the bulk of Lika's men aren't that high in their native tongue, let alone in English), she's been able to get her work done outside the club, but she's still got enough to be getting on with inside, and that requires a distraction. Daphne can be pretty distracting at times, but that's what Debbie and Lou are here for. That and to see the look on his face when everything falls apart. It doesn't take too much flirting to capture the attention and the imagination of both the bouncers, and the two of them strut onto the floor, safe in the knowledge that whatever they do now, the bouncers will be looking at them more often than not. 

Nine Ball has opted to sit this one out and keep an eye on the systems, making sure that Lika's men can't try to hide anything digitally when shit starts to go down, and to keep an eye on the cameras and make sure the team are safe. Tammy's here too, wearing an official FBI wire, because Amita had roped her in by way of some insurance against being set up. This isn't technically by the federal book, but it's not going to matter when everything comes home to roost. 

They have about forty minutes until the Feds show up, and Debbie knows if she does nothing but stare at her watch, it's going to be more than a little bit suspicious. People come here to have a good time, and that means she needs to look like she's having a good time. Fortunately, dancing with Lou has never been anything but a good time, and that's the kind of show that's bound to hold a little bit of male interest. Particularly since Lou's right and under the club lights especially they might well pass for sisters.

Even though her mind is on the job, Debbie can't deny the effect of Lou's dress is mesmerising. For one thing, Lou doesn't usually wear dresses, and Debbie does not have a problem with that. She will take Lou in skin-tight leather any time, even if sometimes the pants can prove to be a frustrating barrier when things heat up. What this means is that any dress shows off different assets, but this one... well. It doesn't leave all that much to the imagination, and everything it does is something Debbie's imagination is /very/ familiar with. If tonight is going to be the last night... then Debbie's damn determined they're going to go out in style. As the beat drops, she forgets to breathe and she can feel the tension and anticipation crackling over her skin as it builds and builds and builds and then /breaks/ in a release she feels all the way down to her toes. She closes her eyes for a moment, and surrenders to the music, the lights, the atmosphere, and the woman dancing against her. 

At precisely 11:51 pm, the lights go out and the music cuts. Debbie freezes where she's leaning back against Lou, feeling her heart pounding against her ribs, so hard she's sure everyone must be able to hear it. She reaches back to interweave her fingers with the blonde's and they hold their breath as the screams of confusion around them begin to transform into muttering. 

There's yelling from the VIP area. Lika's apparently particularly offended by this turn of events, and the mixture of English and Albanian is at least ninety percent invective. It actually sounds pretty creative, though it's hard to tell. 

The main doors slam back, and the Feds flood in. There's a spotlight on the floor, an area that rapidly clears as partygoers all decide at once that the limelight isn't what they want anymore. 

Lika comes forward, all smiles, gesturing with his hands as he tries to placate them, explain that obviously there must be some confusion, that this is a legitimate business. 

His face twists with hate as the female officer in the lead steps forward and cuffs his wrists together, interrupting what was no doubt going to be an effusive gesture of confusion. It's a sobering revelation, but the mask is back in place quickly enough. 

He glances up to the balcony, as if expecting Daphne Kluger to somehow intervene, but Debbie can see the moment he realises that she's not going to be of any help this time. She's standing against the railing, hands braced, face set, porcelain skin whiter than white in the FBI's spot, and there's no hint of anything but contempt in her eyes. 

He looks around at the crowd instead, and Debbie knows instinctively what he's looking for this time. 

With one last brush of Lou's fingers, Debbie steps forward. Not quite into the circle, not quite, but the movement draws his attention and when his eyes land on her they burn.

The Feds lead him out first, and he doesn't look away from Debbie the whole time. Then they start evacuating the building in an orderly fashion, sorting between the partiers and those there for a different kind of business. It's easy enough for Debbie, Lou, Tammy, and Constance to escape in the press of people, and they reconvene in an alleyway just outside of the cordon around the club. For a moment, nobody says anything, and then Tammy smiles. 

"Well... that went well."

"Fucking hell."

That exhaled expletive is Lou, and Debbie smiles without even thinking about it as she wraps an arm around the blonde and tugs her close. Lou's almost off-balance as she crashes into Debbie's side, but they're both weak at the knees and it's hardly the first time they've propped each other up. It's another little shift in their dynamic, because Lou's getting all the adrenaline of relief now, while Debbie knows it's still not /quite/ over, not /quite/, and she can't relax till then. As far as Lou's concerned though, they just walked in and out of the lion's den and they're still alive. 

Tammy's grin widens as she looks at Lou, who's head is resting on Debbie's shoulder, eyes half-lidded and body pliant, as dopey as if she just came. Debbie remembers what that looks like, and she's hoping to see it again soon for real. 

"Feel good baby?"

That teasing tone wouldn't be acceptable from anyone but Tammy in this situation, because this is Lou vulnerable again and Debbie would have her claws out in a heartbeat, but Tammy's known them long enough to get away with it. 

Lou just purrs and chuckles, and Debbie presses a hot kiss to the top of her head, tightening her arm around Lou's waist. 

"You bet I feel good."

"What can I say? It's just the effect I have..."

Debbie can feel Lou's chuckle reverberating through her, and every single sense she has is heightened, but she just has to keep her nerve, her control, a little while longer. 

"That was incredible, like literally incredible, I had no idea it was possible to pull off a plan that well how do you even DO that, like he was looking right at you and you didn't even flinch and you're not scared that somehow he's going to get the word out and come after you like holy shit do those nerves come with being a zombie or have you just always been like that?"

Tammy's hand squeezes Constance's shoulder and the youngest member of the team takes a breath. Debbie's honestly impressed that she lasted that long without one. She'd felt her eyebrows climbing as the torrent of words just seemed to keep coming. Constance always radiated nervous energy but Debbie was pretty sure she hadn't heard her string that many words together before.

"Thanks Constance."

"And no, in answer to your question," Tammy supplies, "She's always been like that."

"Ocean Poker Face. It's practically genetic."

"Along with general criminality."

"Oh darling please, I'm anything but a general criminal."

"You can say that again..."

Lou mutters against Debbie's collar bone, and Debbie's grin widens as she slides her fingers gently into Lou's hair, cradling the base of her skull. It feels good to smile like this again.

"Was that a hint of bitterness there baby?"

"No, no bitterness, just spicy spicy musk..."

"Are you talking about my cologne again?"

"You smell /really/ good."

Debbie laughs a little, the smallest chuckle as she works her fingers, scritching Lou's scalp like an oversized cat and smirking a little bit when she purrs. 

Tammy rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. 

"You two are ridiculous."

"I mean, I feel like we've earned the right to be a little bit ridiculous."

"After everything, I think you probably have."

Constance is fidgeting again, and Debbie's eyes flick to her.

"Are you ready?"

"When you say the word, boss."

Tammy pipes up, fingers to the earpiece hidden neatly beneath her hair. It had been child's play for Nine Ball to get that particular frequency.

"Nine Ball says everyone's clear. There's nobody on the cameras, and Lika was obsessive enough that it was possible to see /everywhere/ on those damn cameras. The Feds just finished their sweep through. All his personnel, all the documents, computers, everything, all in boxes and heading to the vans."

All eyes are on Debbie, because this is her call. None of them will blame her for it, whatever happens. 

A beat, and then Debbie's eyes flick to Constance. 

"Do it."

There are more screams and shouts of concern and confusion. The press of people shifts away from the building as there is a series of small explosions and sheets of flame roar up the walls. They're all far enough away to be out of immediate danger though, and despite the heat of the fire, Debbie is shivering in the cold night air as the adrenaline starts to wear off. 

She steps out.

"C'mon. There's no need to stay and watch. Tam, which one did Amita say he'd be in?"

"The last one. Why?"

"Because I want to be the last thing he remembers. Let's go."

The four of them walk out together, knowing that Daphne and Rose won't be far behind. Rose can be pretty fearsome to deal with at some point, and they're willing to bet the Feds won't want to waste too much time trying to fend off Rose at her most protective. Besides, it's Daphne Kluger, it's not like they won't be able to find her if it should happen that they have more questions to ask. 

Just as they reach the last van, Daphne and Rose appear alongside, and sure enough, there's Lika, under armed guard, staring up in abject horror as everything he's built on other people's blood burns. The fire's taken hold quickly, and Debbie makes a mental note to congratulate Constance later. It's neat work. It's contained within the footprint of the club (the actual footprint, whatever official records may say), and it's pretty obviously burning too fiercely for there to be much of the building standing even if the fire department can get close enough to do something about it. 

As the four of them pass, his eyes flick towards the motion, attention caught by the way the flames dance on the foil of Debbie's dress, and she meets them. She's not afraid to look him in the eye. This is the moment. This is what it's all for. This split second to look at a monster and stare him down, because he came after the wrong person and Debbie Ocean was not going to let that stand. Family was family, but nobody could touch her Lou.

They carry on down the street, planning to get a couple more blocks away before they get a cab. Behind them there's another explosion, the kind that will probably be written off in any official report as some kind of transformer or something of that sort. Debbie doesn't turn back. Cool girls don't look at explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's dress: http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/alexandre-vauthier-strapless-velvet-and-metallic-foil-mini-dress_238-3005404-183DR9000386/?previewAttribute=Gold
> 
> Lou's dress: http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/topshop-beaded-satin-slip-dress_716-10078-35E23NBLK/?previewAttribute=Black
> 
> Debbie's cologne: https://www.theperfumeshop.com/tom-ford/tom-ford-noir/eau-de-parfum-for-him/p/73020EDPJU


	6. Lou

It's not the first time she's worn a dress, but they're not exactly a staple of Lou's wardrobe. She prefers them on Debbie, or more precisely, on the floor after she's helped Debbie out of them. She understands the value of a costume, of presenting a facade and playing a role. She doesn't do it very often, but she hasn't lost the knack. It's easy when it's like this, with Debbie. 

Debbie hasn't seen her dress yet, and she hasn't seen Debbie's either. That's not exactly part of the plan, but Lou suspects that Rose might have done it deliberately. There's enough edge to her dress that she doesn't feel completely out of her comfort zone in it, and as she inspects her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she knows it's going to work. As much as dresses aren't usually her thing, she's planning to hold on to this one, because she's pretty sure Debbie will want the opportunity to tear it off her at a later date. Lou's never been averse to a little roleplay. 

The sequins are glittering even under the bathroom lights, and Lou likes the way they follow when she moves. Rose has got the measurements just right, and it's juuuuust the right side of indecent where it cuts off under her ass. It had made her put some thought into her underwear selection, but she's pretty happy with her choices and her legs go on for miles between the sequinned hem and the black ankle boots she's wearing. The leather slouch is also enough of a touch of her own style for her to feel comfortable. A final touch to her eyeliner, and she gives her reflection a nod. She looks good, not just good enough. 

She steps back out into the bedroom and freezes, because Debbie's in front of the mirror and Lou needs a moment to remember how to breathe. There's focus in every line of Debbie's face and the intensity of it makes her mouth a little dry, because Lou knows how it feels to have that focus entirely on her, and because nothing is hotter than Debbie at her most artful. Debbie's hands are steady as she pins her hair back, and it still seems incredible because Lou's whole body is thrumming with nervous energy. Debbie's usually the public face of things, and this is a lot more vulnerable than just being at the club, but Debbie is /entirely/ in control. 

Lou's grip on the doorframe tightens as she tries to force some blood back to her brain. It's harder than it should be.

She moves silently, but slowly. She doesn't want to make Debbie jump, after all, and as she steps up behind her she meets Debbie's eyes in the mirror. Her hands go to Debbie's waist, and she can feel every breath, every slow, controlled, deliberate breath. This close she can smell her, and she smells intoxicating and different and new and Lou is already addicted. She wants to follow the scent trail wherever it leads over Debbie's body. Nuzzling her collarbone she's already pretty sure the answer lies down between her breasts under the fabric of her dress. Lou manages barely to bite back a noise of frustration. 

"Mmmn... oh that's new..."

She feels, rather than sees Debbie smirk. 

"You like it?"

"I do. What is it?"

"Cologne. Tom Ford actually."

"..."

Oh /fuck/. Well that would explain it. Debbie's perfume tastes have always run to the expensive, and Lou's not at all surprised that someone whose signature scent is one that's kept on lockdown at the perfume counters has switched to a cologne from the same brand. Lou's always liked cologne, not enough to wear it herself, but when it's done properly, it's something she can appreciate. Until now, she'd never appreciated how different it could smell on a woman. Debbie's tried to talk to her about skin chemistry before, but Lou's usually been too busy leaving trails of love bites to pay too much attention, more interested in the practical than the theoretical side of things. No matter how it would smell on anyone else, though, Lou is certain it could never smell as good as Debbie. 

Eventually she drags her eyes back to meet Debbie's in the mirror, and the smirk is there, just the way she knew it would be. 

"You really /do/ like it."

"...I thought I was the one who did androgyny in this relationship."

Lou's trying to keep her voice steady and even, trying to keep a teasing tone to her words, but her body is conspiring against her and she can /hear/ the desire strangling them as they leave her lips. Debbie leans back in her arms, melting against her, and Lou welcomes every inch of contact she can get, pressing hot against her as if there weren't two traitorous layers of fabric between them. 

"Maybe this is my take?"

Lou ghosts her lips over Debbie's collarbone again, hunting down her pulse point even though she knows marks are off the table right now. 

"...It's something I'd be okay with exploring more?"

She feels rather than hears the chuckle reverberate through both their bodies. 

"Duly noted. You look great by the way."

Lou shakes her head because she doesn't. Well, she does, she looks /damn/ good, but Debbie's in a whole other league, just like she always is. 

"As long as I can hold a candle to you."

"Baby you hold a whole chandelier..." Debbie's lips curve up in a wicked grin and Lou almost doesn't catch the next words over the blood rushing through her ears, "We could almost pass for sisters."

She grazes her teeth lightly down the column of Debbie's throat, "I think I like you as a blonde..."

"Mmmn..." Debbie tilts her head to grant easier access, "You prefer me as a brunette though?"

"I do." Lou's response is immediate, and sincere, so sincere she even glances back to the mirror to search out Debbie's eyes, "That's how you look when you're mine."

Debbie's smile softens and she covers one of Lou's hands with her own, squeezing.

"...I'm always yours."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that later."

The words are a low purr that ghost across Debbie's skin and oh but Lou is proud of the reaction she's dragged from her partner as Debbie shamelessly tilts her head back and /shivers/, eyes closed. As much as she wants this, as much as both of them want this, Lou slowly eases her hands from Debbie's waist to her lower back, putting a little more distance between them, because they're both going to need to concentrate tonight and this isn't helping. There will be all the time in the world when this is over, and then she might happily mark every single inch of Debbie's body with kisses, just to reclaim her so thoroughly there's no doubt in the matter. 

"Are you ready?"

Lou doesn't know how to answer that really, but there's no other option, and so she nods, setting her shoulders, setting her jaw, and looking Debbie in the eye.

"Are you?"

And Lou has never believed anything more than the look on Debbie's face as she says,

"Born ready."

***

Lou can't help but regard Lika's club with a professional eye. Plenty of opportunities for the old tricks to be sure, but she and Debbie had always tried to avoid working the gangster clubs. Picking the wrong pocket could get you killed. With the past six years behind her though, she's viewing it differently, and actually she's not hugely impressed. Sure, it's not his main business enterprise, but if you're trying to put up a legitimate front it has to be a little bit more convincing than this, surely? People have to /want/ to come, otherwise there's no cover at all. And although Lou's never driven the prostitutes out of her place - she's checked in to make sure none of them are working with pimps or there against their will - the women at her place are more subtle and nowhere near as cheap. Plus the liquor he has behind the bar is anything but top shelf and he hasn't even bothered to make sure the labels look right. She might water down her vodka, but at least she starts from something with quality. Besides, technically it means people get less drunk and do less damage to their livers. It's practically a public service. 

Debbie leads her in and they hit the dance floor at the perfect moment, just as the music drops. They don't have to keep going long before the raid, Lou knows that, but it would look suspicious if they came in just before, and they want to disappear into the crowd. It's been a long time since she's been clubbing as a customer, and if she were to go again this wouldn't be her venue of choice, but this is the job in front of them, and with Debbie dancing next to her it's not that much of a struggle to go along with it. 

She's so into it that when the power cuts her first instinct is to jump and pull Debbie close. She'd lost track of time. Debbie's frozen against her for a moment, but Lou feels her relax and tries to calm her own frantically beating heart as Debbie's hands come back to interweave with hers. Lou holds on tight as the Feds flood in because every instinct in her body is screaming to run, which is hardly surprising after the life she's led, but she holds her nerve. 

She can see Lika. God, he really does have an arrogant face. Whatever mask he's trying to keep up is slipping, and Lou really does hope that Debbie's plan works and he's going to go down forever. The world will be a better place without him. She can see him looking up to the balcony, and then around, and she wonders what for until Debbie steps forward and Lou's heart stops. She can see the naked hatred on his face, and Lou has never seen anyone look at another person like that before. He doesn't look away from Debbie once as he gets led out, and Lou can feel herself shaking. She almost wants to throw up. 

It's Debbie who takes her hand and leads her out through the crowds to the alley they're reconvening in, and honestly how they get there is a blur, but it doesn't matter that much, because they're there, and Debbie's right by her side, and Tammy and Constance are here too and the crowds are behind them. 

Lou gulps down the freezing air, fingers curling into the fabric of Debbie's dress, half to hold on to her and half to keep herself upright. 

"Well... that went well."

"Fucking hell..."

She can't help herself. She's practically weak at the knees with the thought that this might actually all be over, and that was a level of tension she hasn't felt in /years/. She'd kinda thought that getting back into the game would be like riding a bike, but apparently coming back in with a job like this is a little too much for her system. Lou feels Debbie tug her close, and she's already off-balance so it's easy to fall against her, resting her head on Debbie's shoulder. Her arms go around Debbie's waist and she lets her eyes almost close. God this is nice.

"Feel good baby?"

She can hear the smile in Tammy's voice more than she can see it, and it's almost tempting to flip her off, but that would mean losing contact with Debbie and her warmth and honestly it's not worth it. Instead she just purrs. She's feeling pretty shameless really, cuddled up to Debbie like this, untouchable because the shadow that's been hanging over them ever since Debbie got out has finally dissipated and they've won and she feels like she's on cloud nine. 

"You bet I feel good."

"What can I say? It's just the effect I have..."

And she can hear and feel Debbie's voice in every part of her, and the smugness feels good. Lou feels pretty proud to be something Debbie's proud of.

"That was incredible, like literally incredible, I had no idea it was possible to pull off a plan that well how do you even DO that, like he was looking right at you and you didn't even flinch and you're not scared that somehow he's going to get the word out and come after you like holy shit do those nerves come with being a zombie or have you just always been like that?"

"Thanks Constance."

"And no, in answer to your question, she's always been like that."

Lou is perfectly content to let this conversation carry on over her head where she's nuzzled into Debbie's collarbone, with Debbie's arm around her waist and Debbie's fingers in her hair. 

"Ocean Poker Face. It's practically genetic."

"Along with general criminality."

"Oh darling please, I'm anything but a general criminal."

Lou snorts and offers her own contribution, because if they get going Debbie and Tammy can keep this kind of thing up for hours, and really, after everything, Lou's got her own feelings about Debbie's criminal tendencies.

"You can say that again..."

She feels Debbie laugh and again fights down the urge to flip her off, or possibly nip her collarbone in revenge.

"Was that a hint of bitterness there baby?"

"No, no bitterness, just spicy spicy musk..."

"Are you talking about my cologne again?"

"You smell /really/ good..."

Debbie's scritching her scalp now and ohhh that feels good and really the rest of the world can go to hell. Lou's whole body feels heavy and she just wants the chance to enjoy her Debbie. She's been waiting too damn fucking long but it's not time yet.

"You two are ridiculous."

"I mean, I feel like we've earned the right to be a little bit ridiculous."

Lou appreciates Debbie's quiet contribution. Again it's a little more honest than they would normally be, but there's never been a job as personal as this one before. And Tammy's tone is fond as she replies,

"After everything, I think you probably have."

Debbie shifts, and Lou feels her standing up again, pulling away from her a little. Lou tries to will herself to stand back up again, because they're still not quite there yet, it's still not quite over, and she just has to hold on a little while longer. 

Debbie's voice is quiet, but that's the tone that commands immediate attention and sends shivers down Lou's spine when she says "Are you ready?"

Constance is bouncing on the balls of her feet when she answers.

"When you say the word, boss."

Attention shifts to Tammy, the only one with a connection to Nine Ball to know what's going on behind-the-scenes.

"Nine Ball says everyone's clear. There's nobody on the cameras, and Lika was obsessive enough that it was possible to see /everywhere/ on those damn cameras. The Feds just finished their sweep through. All his personnel, all the documents, computers, everything, all in boxes and heading to the vans."

There's a beat, and Lou feels Debbie's fingers tighten on her waist. She meets Debbie's eyes, holding them, because Debbie is the only one who can make this call and Lou isn't going to blame her either way. She knows how hard it is, knows how different this is from every game they've ever played before. This isn't a rulebook they know. Lou will go along with her either way, but if her strength is what Debbie needs to make this call then Lou will give it to her gladly. 

"Do it."

When they walk past the van, Lou has no interest whatsoever in looking at the man who caused all this. She's far more interested in the way the firelight plays over Debbie's dress, over her hair and skin. Cool girls don't look at explosions, but Lou doesn't think Debbie has ever looked this good. 

***

As much as there might be things to talk about - and there are definitely some thank yous to be said - the six of them go their separate ways pretty quickly. Tammy's heading back to meet up with Leslie, Constance is going home, Daphne and Rose are apparently moving on to another club, because Daphne needs to start a different association in time for the headlines, and Lou isn't quite sure where she and Debbie are going. It's a long way back to Sue's place, which is where most of their stuff is, and Lou's still half-drunk on the night's adrenaline. 

When Debbie hesitates, Lou takes charge, because she knows this part of the city. Debbie doesn't offer any resistance to the tug on her hand, and follows Lou into the back of a cab. There's no way Lou's walking, not in these heels. 

There's a nice buzz to the club when they pull up, not bad for something midweek, and it's pretty obvious that the news of the excitement downtown hasn't filtered up here yet. Lou pays the driver with a tip and a wink, and leads Debbie out of the car and down another alley. It's the one where all this began, but she's not thinking about that now, because Debbie is alive and whole and on her heels and really Lou doesn't have the bandwidth available for those kinds of memories. 

She can feel her focus narrowing as she opens the back door and tugs Debbie in, heading straight for the stairs. This is right, this is how it should be, how it should have been three months ago when this nightmare started. The door to the stairs is locked, but she has her keys, and Debbie still isn't making a sound as she follows Lou upstairs. There are still blood stains on the floor, but they can worry about those in the morning, or at the weekend, or on Monday, or some time that's not now. 

Lou opens the door to her bedroom, and she doesn't even manage to turn on the light before Debbie has her pressed back up against the door again, clever hands tracing up the skin of her thighs and beneath the hem of her dress and Lou makes a hungry sound because she wants this, fuck, she wants this, /needs/ this, but Debbie's not going to take the lead this time. The Ocean lets out a soft grunt as Lou turns the tables, not quite slamming her back against the door, and Lou is kissing her, claiming her lips and every inch of skin she can find, tracing along Debbie's jawline and down the column of her throat, nipping lightly, not enough to mark, not yet, but /god/ she wants to. 

Debbie's trying to work Lou's dress up over her head and Lou wants that too, understands the hurry, but she wants to savour this just a little bit longer because this is her Debbie, finally home again, and she's been /waiting/. She catches Debbie's wrists and pins them up against the door on either side of the other woman, then groans when Debbie arches against her. She assuages herself with one final nip, almost but not quite a bite to the skin just above Debbie's collarbone and pulls back, panting. 

Sure it's dark, and Debbie's eyes are dark anyway, but even in the shadows Lou can see they're practically black with desire, and /fuck/ it feels good to be looked at that way. 

The two of them stand there for a second, staring at each other, and then explode back into movement. Lou tugs her dress off over her head in one motion, bending to unzip and kick off her boots. Debbie's heels are long gone, and she's working the knot at her side loose. Lou pulls her close, turning Debbie against her so Lou can trace her lips along the long long line of Debbie's throat when she tilts her head to the side, tugging down the zipper of her dress with almost exaggerated care. She can hear Debbie whimpering, but the sound only makes her smile, working a mark into the skin between Debbie's neck and shoulder while she works the zip down over her hip, unable to muffle the noise of want at the sight of creamy skin being unveiled. 

The dress finally drops to the floor and Lou groans in relief, grabbing on to Debbie's hips. Her pupils blow wider still at the sight of Debbie's underwear, and the brunette seems to know it as she gives Lou a sultry smirk over her shoulder, then steps away to work off her wig. She throws it against the wall, tugging out all the pins that were restraining her chocolate tresses and throwing them after it. Hunting those down will be for the morning, neither of them has the patience for an awful lot of finesse tonight, and Lou follows Debbie, entranced as her partner throws herself back on the bed, shifting up against the pillows, legs spread enough for Lou to move between them and eyes like hot coals. 

Lou's on her in a heartbeat, and every inch of her skin feels like it's singing against the fabric of the sheets as Debbie's arms come around her waist, tugging her closer. Lou can feel the pounding of Debbie's heart, it's matching her own, perfectly in time, and they're both breathing the same air, panting it in and out because this need is more than oxygen. Time is standing still outside this moment, because this is what they've been waiting for, this is the universe finally sliding back into place as Lou stares into Debbie's eyes for what seems like eternity and then traces open mouthed kisses down from her collarbone between her perfect breasts and over her ribs. Debbie's arching up into her, head thrown back, eyes closed, and Lou can feel the little crescents of Debbie's nails skimming over the skin of her back as she slides down. 

She nuzzles the plane of Debbie's stomach as she hooks her fingers under the lace bands that frame Debbie's hips and delicately begins to ease them down. Fuck. This close she can /smell/ her, and the scent of Debbie's heat is blending with her cologne and Lou doesn't think she has ever smelt anything this arousing in her entire life. Unable to resist, she shifts and tugs the body of them down with her teeth. Debbie is panting and more than just hearing it, Lou can /feel/ it over every inch of her skin. 

There is no better taste in the world, and Lou is greedy for it, hands braced on Debbie's thighs to keep her spread, to keep her there as Lou drinks her down and Debbie's hands are on her shoulders and her nails are digging into Lou's back and Lou is desperate for something to grind on but Debbie is arching underneath her and there's no sweeter sound than the way she's moaning and gasping and screaming Lou's name. There's almost a need to make this worth the wait, except that they have all the time in the world now to do it right, to spend hours, days, weeks even lost in each other and go as slowly as they want. Tonight is not about slow or finesse or anything but feral, primal need, and as every single tendon in Debbie's body goes taut and she practically jack-knifes off the bed, Lou shifts back to watch, licking her lips, because Debbie falls apart so beautifully. She leans back in for one parting shot, sucking a mark onto the inside of Debbie's thigh because it'll bruise up pretty for the morning and every inch of this woman is hers. 

It's a few moments of panting before Debbie can open her eyes again, and Lou feels a glow of pride to see her move like her limbs are lead... but looks can be deceiving and with a beat Lou finds herself on her back against the pillows with Debbie's thigh pressed against her core, and she /writhes/ because /fuck/ she needs that pressure, just- a little- but the fabric of her panties isn't giving her anything more than tantalisation and /god/ she wants to scream- and then Debbie's teeth graze her nipple and Lou forgets how to breathe as her eyes shoot open and she /drowns/ in Debbie's sinfulness. 

An expert finger finds her clit and Lou's whole body /sings/ and she can taste blood where she's bitten her lip to muffle her cry because fuck, /fuck/ she's sofuckingclose- and Debbie's lips are on hers and deceivingly soft as she eases Lou's lip from between her teeth with exaggerated care and places another kiss there like a seal.

"Now now baby, don't hurt yourself... I want to hear /everything/."

And Lou is powerless to do anything but surrender, to whisper and groan and scream Debbie's name like a blessing and a curse and a prayer as the Ocean sucks a collar of marks around her throat and works her expertly to fall apart over and over again. 

They fall together sated in a tangle of limbs and sweat-soaked hair, and Lou's swollen lips find Debbie's temple, her hand resting on her back, just below Debbie's ribs, fingers stroking gently now, tracing a pattern as they come back to earth from the stars above. Debbie's lips are on her collarbone now, nursing a mark left in the heat of the moment, soothing over it, and Lou's heart is finally slowing back to normal. She can feel Debbie's beating against her belly and she smiles, a real, soft, tiny smile, because /this/... this feels right. 

"You okay there sweetheart?"

"Mmmn... I'm good..." 

And Debbie sounds good. She sounds the way she always does after good sex, giddy and pleasure-filled and exhausted and /happy/. It's so good to hear her sound happy again. 

Lou smiles and nuzzles into her hair, pressing a kiss to Debbie's forehead.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm..." And Debbie shifts back and Lou can see her eyes now, and they're peaceful and warm and the sweetest kind of dazed... but there's a hint of concern there as Debbie brushes her fingertips over the marks she's left and bites her lip, "Did I hurt you?"

And Lou covers Debbie's hand with her own and shakes her head, tugging Debbie a little closer and leaning up so their lips meet clumsily. 

"No baby I love it. It's my favourite necklace."

"Everyone's gonna see it tomorrow..."

"So the fuck what? Debbie, I'm a big girl. If I wanna cover those with makeup, I know how, but I don't. I want the whole damn world to know that you're back and you're mine and I'm yours. It's hardly the first time we've done this."

"I know but... I wasn't sure what your new friends might think?"

"New friends?"

It honestly takes a moment for the fog of post-orgasmic bliss to clear enough for Lou to figure out what Debbie means. 

"Sweetheart, Farah and Peggy aren't going to give a shit. I'll be honest, I'm pretty sure they're just glad we're both still alive. Even though we didn't go through the club proper, I don't doubt they know we're here. They wouldn't be doing their jobs if they didn't, since part of that is keeping an eye on the CCTV. I'll see them tomorrow and we'll figure shit out, but nobody is going to hold this against me. It's a badge of honour."

And Debbie's face is open and vulnerable as she ducks her head to nuzzle the base of Lou's ribs, her hair brushing over her skin, almost tickling. 

"You sure?"

And Lou squeezes her hand gently, smiling languorously down into Debbie's eyes. 

"Never been surer. C'mon. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow can be the first day of the rest of our lives. And if you were even thinking of getting out of this bed you can think again because you're staying right here. "

And Debbie nods and shifts up and rolls over and tucks herself in right up close against Lou's side where she belongs. 

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

There's one last kiss between them, all warmth and satisfaction, the heat and hunger sated for now, and they pass out into well-deserved and blissfully dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's clothes: http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/alexandre-vauthier-strapless-velvet-and-metallic-foil-mini-dress_238-3005404-183DR9000386/?previewAttribute=Gold  
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/blyth-brief-black
> 
> Lou's clothes: http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/topshop-beaded-satin-slip-dress_716-10078-35E23NBLK/?previewAttribute=Black  
> https://www.maisonlejaby.com/en/tatoo-slip-culotte-noir.html
> 
> Credit for the phrase "bruise up pretty" goes to the lovely loumillerlesbian, who published another amazing installment of their 100 ways to say I love you series which somehow stated exactly what I'd been trying to express with everything between them. 
> 
> This is basically the end of the story I set out to tell across all 31 Whumptober prompts, but there will be a part 10 reusing some of them, and a part 11 separate from any prompts sometime in November. There may yet be more stories in this verse in future, I'm not ruling that out. I really want to thank everyone who's come on this journey with me. I've never written anything like this before, I've never done this kind of mood, these kind of themes or subject matter, this kind of prolonged narrative arc. Also I never used to publish smut until these two came along, so go figure. The encouragement, the lovely comments, the amazing amazing people I've met through this really does mean more than words can say, so thank you. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> It's not over yet, stay tuned for part 10!

**Author's Note:**

> Continued appearances from Marvel's Sue Storm and Natasha Romanov, whatever might be going on between them. (It works for them.)


End file.
